Harry Potter and the Hogwarts Houses Horcruxes
by Inphamus
Summary: Harry discovers where the last four Horcruxes are remaining while at Hogwarts. But what happens when a friend inherits one as a family heirloom? Read the first three chapters and you will be hooked! Warning: HBP Spoiler!
1. Proud to be a Gryffindor

**Disclaimer:** I am not JKRowling, so you do the math - would a 17 year old girl really own something as smart as Harry Potter? So no I don't own it.  
This is however my FAN-fic version of how the seventh book may go, so any new characters and storylines that are fresh and original to be mine, they're mine not yours so there :P

**Note:** I write this because I want to improve my English reading and literacy, so I'm hoping that this story and other ones can get done soon. I'm a very motivated writer once I start. I've already written out the next three chapters, and will update this story on average every 3-5 days. Although a break every 5 chapters for a few days longer may be required to do clean up (Edit, more story future outlines etc)

And I will try to edit/replace chapters that I see have spelling errors every 2-3 new chapters I make as a common procedure, as I myself can't stand mistakes and words joining uptogetherlikethis, damn notepad x.x!

**EDIT:** I'm currently writing this little note in here when I just uploaded the 3rd chapter, and it's to say that I've had an extraordinary amount of hits _compared_ to the _lack_ of reviews. I'm not harping on about it selfishly saying that I demand heaps more or else I won't put any new chapters up, its just that I'd appreciate more constructive criticism to one of the fewest stories I've written in my life, ever.

**Warning:** Contains insight and plot lines relating to the sixth book HBP. So don't read this story if you haven't read the Half-Blood prince yet.

* * *

**Harry Potter and the Hogwart Houses Horcruxes**  
Chapter 1 - _Proud to be a Gryffindor _

* * *

As he promised Dumbledore, Harry went back to the Dursleys residence for what he hoped would be the last time over any other summer vacation.

And quite as usual, Vernon was constantly threatening his existence; Petunia was always seen in the corner of her eye spying on her boring neighbours, and Dudley?

Well Dudley was himself like normal, still overwhelmingly obese, bullying weaker people and always screaming down the house when he didn't get want he wanted, and considering he still hadn't changed his ways it was considered bad as he was now aged seventeen and not a little baby, even though he acted extraordinarily like the latter.

Harry was dead set and determined not to have the Dursleys get to him this time, he only needed to stay a little bit longer then he could wave goodbye to them ever being in his life again.

Hedwig and her delivering post nearly everyday was a good distraction from life at Privet Drive, and a good reminder of the better life in the Magical community with all his friends.

Time from time he'd dwell guiltily on Dumbledore's death, Harry thought he didn't have to go that way and it left a big mess. Snape - why did he do it?  
Deep down he knew that Snape was capable of doing this, but he like the others had placed their trust in Dumbledore who believed Snape reasonably good, well... for the most part. _Big oily-greasy nosed git_.

And there were still holes missing, things he couldn't figure out that he'd have to think over a bit.

Harry sighed and rolled over on top of his bed and onto his back to stare at the uninteresting ceiling that had a crack in it. Shaped like a lightning bolt. Oddly coincidental Harry thought, so it wasn't as uninteresting after all. There must be a story behind that crack, Harry thought boredly...

The bedroom was stuffy but he couldn't be bothered getting up, soon it became so stifling hot that Harry couldn't deny his thirst anymore.

After getting a sharp slap on the hand from Aunt Petunia telling him not to use the filtered tap, used the cold tap that didn't have it purified. How pathetic could his aunt get? It was only water.

He thought he'd tempt fate by sitting on the couch for a while in the living room, and see how long it would be till one of the three Dursleys yelled at him for something else absurd?

After thinking for a while, he came to the conclusion that he really didn't care for petty things like his only relatives not treating him properly, or them snapping at him for the most stupid things.

There were people who really mattered instead like his best friends, like Ron and Hermione. Even their family like Mr and Mrs Weasley, Ginny too now.  
And there was Hagrid, Lupin, and Tonks. Even Mad-Eye Moody he supposed as well.

...And then Sirius along with Dumbledore.  
Their deaths had stirred something inside him to do something about the injustice, he would see to it that the ones guilty would pay.

He would do everything for them, not only them but the whole wizarding world too. Since he would be the only one able to do anything about Lord Voldemorts reign of terror.

Tom Riddle will get what's coming to him.  
And the search for the remaining four Horcruxes will end up with all of them terminated one way or another, Harry resolved darkly.

He fingered the golden locket from in his pocket, the one that impersonated one of the objects that should have had a fragment of Voldemort's black evil soul.

-o-0-o-

A week had gradually passed, nothing much happened except the news from Aunt Petunia saying that her friend who would always holiday with them in Majorca had a car accident and that her husband was in critical care.  
Aunt Petunia would go over there frequently to support her which meant a little less time for her to harp at Harry for, which was good for him.

His cousin however had a pathetic tantrum since she wasn't around as much to feed him his usual six meals. He was fast becoming the painted picture of a blubbering whale as Harry envisioned long before.

Petunia ended up buying a fridge full of microwave dinners and chocolate candy bars to calm him, oh that and about four other video games to subdue him for the rest of the holidays if he wasn't already spending the night at Piers Polkiss's house to do some troublemaker things.

And then there was Mr Dursley, who was all about his work, as it was a very busy time of year for him where drill orders would double each month in summer.

So Vernon was working overtime till very late at night when Harry would be in bed anyway, Petunia gone for long periods at a time and Dudley either in his room, in the kitchen or at a friends place.  
Harry was freer in No.4 Privet Drive than he had ever been in his entire lifetime.

He snuck snacks from Dudley's stash without him realising it, watched a lot of T.V and lying back. Which felt good for a while, but the novelty soon wore off.  
Soon enough he became incredibly bored without any drama in his life.

Thinking that he might as well do his homework set for over the holidays, he then rounded on Transfiguration.  
_'Explain how one may transfigure another person into a living mammal - List at least ten crucial points and to be at least one parchment long.' _

This took him most of his afternoon to write, he knew, no felt positive that he wouldn't be going back to Hogwarts. He just wanted to do work to stop him going crazy from all the unrestricted freedom. It felt too weird.

After that he thought he'd go for a jog to get back in shape, if he can't practice for quidditch on brooms, then the next best option was to be on form fitness wise.

He ran for a few miles, came back to the house then decided he'd go for a bit longer, he progressed down to Magnolia Crescent and had spotted Mrs Figg, and ran that little bit extra to catch up to her.

"Hi Mrs Figg."

She turned around, a bit startled to find Harry was ahead of her all this time.  
"Oh hello Harry! Dear me I must be turning old to not notice you sooner... How have you been all summer?" She asked slightly startled.

"I've been good, the Dursleys have been a lot better to be around with this year." Harry half-lied as they weren't around that much.

"That's marvellous Harry dear, hey would you mind for a spot of afternoon tea? I have something of yours that you should be interested to see."

"Sure." Harry said, wondering what it was she had for him.

When they arrived at her doorstep, a strong cat litter odour hit his face and at least a dozen cats swarmed around their feet, brushing their tails on both their legs.

"Yes yes, I'll feed all of you just be patient!" She muttered irritably. Grocery bags with cans clanking inside told both Harry and the cats that they would be feed for the rest of the month.

After she fed each one, she sat down on her armchair beside Harry. He quickly looked around the place and could tell it was in the same condition as it was all those years ago when he came here to be looked after.  
Portrait after portrait of every cat she'd ever owned lined the walls, leaving no room to see any wallpaper.

"Oh that's good to put my feet up after a hard yard of walking today." She stretched her unpleasant feet out while stretching in her armchair.

Harry shifted uncomfortably, he wanted to ask what she had for him, but didn't want to seem rude asking for it, without noticing he did one of Umbridge's annoying coughs.

She looked at him. "Oh that's right! Sorry, silly me. Here I'll get it." She slowly got up, and walked to a cupboard in the hallway.

One minute later she walked in with an envelope in her hand.  
"Right, now Harry this is a letter from Dumbledore. He told me that when things would happen like they did, it was meant to be. He was very prepared however, and knew that if he ever did... die, that there was the matter of his phoenix. That's all he told me, I suppose there'll be more in that letter."

With that she passed it to Harry. He could see the familiar looping handwriting of Dumbledore's spelling Harry's name. This was going to be the last letter of Dumbledore's that he'd receive he thought rather sadly.

-o-0-o-

_  
Dear Harry._

_Now if this letter finds you, I assume that I'm no longer there or able to help you out. So i write this in relation to Fawkes, my faithful and brilliant Phoenix who has never let me down.  
However i need him to be safely cared for in the right hands, and just any one won't do. So i ask of you that you find and look after him till his newest guardian sets foot in the magical world.  
Traditionally, a phoenix disappears out of sight when their previous guardian has passed on. And yet again i ask that you try and find him, he will make his presence known at the right time and i sincerely hope you help him to find the next guardian in that time, I know you can help an old badger like me._

_Look out for his single phoenix feather, a sign to let you know he's around looking over you. He may help in many more ways than one as you have found out before to your surprise._

_Take care Harry, and remember that I've been extremely proud of the progress you've made over the few years.  
We will meet again._

_Dumbledore._

-o-0-o-

For some reason this triggered some hidden emotion inside him, tears stirring and threatening to spill. Arabella Figg could see his eyes go glassy, told him everything will be alright, and gave him some Honeydukes chocolate she had in her purse to make him feel a bit better.

They spent another hour in her house reflecting of the times today. Then she went to the kitchen to get dinner ready, leaving Harry to have free range of her television and all their cable channels that would send Dudley's piggy fingers on a marathon for the most exercise in his life.

She asked tentatively after placing the roast in the oven, "Would you like to spend the night? I could ask the Dursleys for you if you'd like."

He accepted right away, but said not to bother ringing them as they would not pick the receiver up. She ended up leaving a message anyway just encase something would happen "Can never be too careful Harry."

Dinner included a nice honey roasted turkey and sweet potatoes with peas and gravy, when it was pudding which consisted of vanilla ice cream and peaches he scoffed it all down and fought the overwhelming urge to lick the bowl clean, without warning the grate to Mrs Figg's fireplace suddenly turned emerald green, and out Lupin emerged.

"Hi Arabella, and oh I see you have Harry here. Everything going well now Harry?" He asked in his polite manner.  
"Yeah, it's been good. How've you been and the others?" Harry asked back conversationally, he was hoping he'd talk about Tonks condition in particular.

"Good, good. The attacks are showing signs of slowing down, however the Aurors at the ministry seem to think this is the calm before the storm.  
They think that the Deatheaters are planning another big assault in a few days, they just don't know where and are starting to feel really panicked, including Tonks who has become a real worry lately, I get the feeling she isn't telling me something."  
Lupin seemed a little weary and tired, but he thought that may be because the full moon was due in under a week.

Arabella lines in her face frowned to show her concern "Would you like some tea Remus? There's some left in the kitchen if you'd like"

"Thank you Bella that would be lovely."

All in all, Harry was thankful for the good company that night.  
Mrs Figg, Lupin and himself were talking a little more, before Lupin decided that he had to go back home to check on Tonks. Harry went to turn in to for a good nights sleep.

However it wasn't a good night's sleep at all.

A few hours later when it was midnight Harry had one of '_those_' nightmares and knew at once that the visions were back, his scar throttling him at full force.

Mrs Figg came into his room to check what was wrong when Harry started tossing and screaming in his sleep. He just looked at her and said "Get Remus again, _quick!_"

He became a bit panicked, to have had it come flooding back all too sudden.  
Within the minute Remus flooed back to the house and came to Harry's aid.

"_Harry,_ what is it?"

"Its him, Voldemort, scar hurting again... got... another prediction. Its the Dementors Remus, he's going to order them to terrorise people and to perform the kiss... on... the British muggle ministry and the people on the streets along with his Deatheaters, he wants the Muggle community to know that we all exist, attack in waves with his men. He wants to create panic and mayhem throughout the country properly like he used to.  
"He thinks we can destroy ourselves by letting the muggles think they're in charge and putting matters in their own hands, like powers of mass destruction and stuff - he's gone barking mad!"  
Harry spoke fast, mumbling at a few words but the ex-professor understood fully what he had said.

Remus had gone chalk white as he said it; he then made Harry take a glass of water before continuing to make he himself feel better.

"You're doing well Harry; do you know when it will happen?" Remus asked a lot more gently.  
Harry paused for quite some time.

"Yeah, I just remembered something! He-he said it would happen the day after tomorrow, my birthday, around dusk I think. He wants to overthrow people in power this time, unseat them, get us thinking that no one is safe, trying to get us all scared"

Now that Remus thought about it, Harry looked really scared himself as he was starting to shake, and he knew it took a lot to scare Harry Potter.

"What else?" He added softly, barely above a whisper.

"He-he's going to kill so many people, he's got some other sort of weapon, some trick up his sleeve but I can't, remember that part. I... think he might even wanted me to see this, perhaps trick me? I don't know what to do, what to believe..." Harry was panicking slightly.

"Were you purposely trying to get in his mind again? Or…"

"No. I-I didn't, it just came back tonight without warning."

"... Thank you Harry, your doing good. I'll be off to tell the Order of the Phoenix of the update, it's scattered since Dumbledore was killed... I'll visit them all though so don't worry; better go to the Aurors department at the Ministry as well-"

Harry interrupted suddenly by gasping loudly and going into a right state.

"Remus - I just remembered - they're going to get Tonks! They'll _kill_ her and half of the Auror force with that thing! Though I-I can't remember what it is... I-"

The true remaining Marauder absolutely paled and his face drained what little colour he had left in it.

"R-Right then Harry I think it best that you come along; I better take you to the Burrow and plan our next move. We need to act fast." Harry had never seen him look so upset before.

So with two pinches of floo powder later they entered the homely cottage, home to the Weasley family.  
Mr and Mrs Weasley woke up looking confused, Remus wasted no time in getting them up to date with what had just happened.

Molly started openly weeping, and embraced Harry in a big hug. He didn't mind, in fact it felt real nice for her to care and fuss like she does best when he was feeling incredibly shaky at the time.

Then all three adults assured everything would be fine and they would have it sorted, and ushered Harry up to Ron's room to the makeshift bed mattress where after a minute of being under the warm blankets fell fast asleep once more, afraid of what the next dreams he'd have may contain.

When Harry woke once again at which he assumed was just after dawn, feeling incredibly light-headed, got slowly up and descended down the stairs to the kitchen where Ron gave him an encouraging sort of half smile to reassure him.

Ginny ran up to him and hugged him tightly, to show her growing support for him. Molly then came round from in the lounge and saw him, steered him automatically right to the kitchen table without speaking a word and sat him down where she gave him a mountain pile of food for breakfast.

He didn't feel at all hungry but attempted to eat the egg on toast just for Mrs Weasley so she'd be a bit more at ease and not so much tense as she usually was.

The whole of the Order and trusted Aurors were told the information. Some may disbelieve what he had said will happen, but deep down he was sure that what he saw would happen, It felt incredibly painstakingly real, he wasn't just there seeing, smelling, hearing, and touching it, he was living in it, breathing it, he was it, he felt every high emotion, every detail.

Some parts became sketchy when he woke up, sure, but he was there, and no one else could convince him otherwise.

And about Voldemort perhaps portraying a false image? Harry somehow doubted it for some strange reason.

He was instructed firmly by Mrs Weasley to continue the day as normal, to play a game of quidditch or something to relax while the adults sorted everything out, Harry made sure that Mrs Weasley took care of Tonks, who came to their house and started to look a lot peaky again like all of last year, her hair still having the colour mousy brown.

So for the whole day he spent it trying to distract himself, not thinking what may happen.  
The twins came for moral support for the family, and Bill and Fleur came back early from their visit to Fleur's parents.

Hermione even came later on in the afternoon; she too gave Harry a big hug and a peck on his cheek.  
"Oh Harry... thank goodness that you saw what you did, or else our side would've been in a bad predicament."

Harry smiled weakly trying to put on a brave face. Normally he wouldn't have wanted all the people fussing over him, but lately it reminded him that many people cared for his well-being, his emotions reeling over the short amount of time.

-o-0-o-

Soon enough the day came and gone and soon enough it was the next day, and he was woken up sharply by Ron.

"_Harry - Harry - come quickly!_"

He blinked at first confused, saw Ron's white ashen face, then it all came rushing to him as he worked out what must've happened. He got up quickly and went down the stairs with six huge leaps.

The whole Weasley family were around the kitchen table looking scared, Mrs Weasley was crying and Ginny's face was stained from crying too much.

When he came closer he saw that they were crowded around a tawny owl's mail, which when he read it he was given quite a shock.

Percy had written to them, explaining his dilemma.

-o-0-o-

_Dear Beloved Family,_

_Sorry to distress you all but I thought I'd let you know, It seems as though You-know-who has been tipped off that Harry was aware of their plans that was meant for tonight, on the 31st of July. He clearly expressed his anger when he sent a message to the Ministry of Magic, on a parchment with a black skull imprinted by his name, this is no copycat impersonator. He stated that we came off lucky, and that he wouldn't be having the attack for the moment, but it would only be just a matter of time because it seems he had a backup plan this whole time. He apparently had a second target, though this rumour has not been justified.  
We've also been newly informed that his special Hit-Deatheaters are stationed around the ministry at all hours, so I'm assuming that's all apart of monitoring and securing his position around us. We are ordered not to leave the Ministry by foot to the Muggle side of London. We know they're waiting for something, a signal of some sort and only time will tell what may happen, and we are virtually powerless to stop it._

_Seeing as I'm the Junior Assistant to the minister Rufus Scrimgeour at the given time, as you are aware, I'm highly likely to be targeted by You-know-who and his Deatheaters at some stage.  
And its clear to me already that there are many spies in the ministry at present, and I'm becoming highly concerned not only for my own safety, but father's as well due to his recent rank promotion last year. You-Know-Who has made the threats loud and clear, that if I or any other person in ministry office interfere, then he would personally see to it that we will be hexed to oblivion in an all out bloody massacre, so we have to be careful around here.  
Also, we know that You-Know-Who has been trying to negotiate and also blackmail with the Minister of Magic, but I don't think he's having any success; Rufus would not give in to him in a million years. We're managing to hold him off now for the time being - but I have to tell you, it doesn't look good and its only a matter of time till he has the higher hand, we know he is short of new recruits of Deatheaters, so perhaps that's his new plan for now while monitoring us before going all out on a full raged war, probably thinks that we're the only people standing in his way to domination now that Dumbledore was sadly taken care of last year, I still can't come to terms that Professor Snape who I highly admired would do such a thing.  
And another thing, if father hasn't told you already the Ministry is releasing information claiming that they've cleared out the Department of Mysteries clean, it isn't like their other cock-and-bull stories they usually make up, this one is most plausible but I don't personally know if this is true, even remotely, but the story sounds convincing nevertheless. Keep an open mind and don't believe everything you hear._

_P.S - There's more bad news I'm afraid. I've been told by one of father's friends that some of our memories has been altered and tampered with somewhere along the line, so this tells me that no one is safe and no one is to be trusted here. In these troubling times I can see now that family is all that matters and I'm sorry for not keeping in close contact these last couple of years, I should've stayed close with you all, stayed with Penelope - heck we could have started a family if I hadn't been so stupid with this foolish job.  
The stress and panic I've been carrying around for the last month or so has really got to me, and i just had to tell you, I'm desperately scared now as it is. It's horrible.  
So dad - for my sake and the rest of us. Please don't come back. I could never forgive myself if you did, enjoy your holiday off, but I'm advising, no telling you, that you should not come back to the ministry.  
I couldn't face the risk of losing you, the family needs you now.  
The situation at the moment is so unstable and it would be foolish for you to return. I'm begging you not to. I on the other hand have no choice, I know for a fact and I'm not telling how I know, but some selected ministry officials including me have been under some spell to stop leaving the ministry for long periods of time. And if you came you would be affected as well so there's no point coming back.  
So far we can't seem to find the counter-curse but we're working on it.  
I am certain that we were under the spell around about the time you took leave, and I don't know whether this has been cast from You-know-who's Deatheaters, other Ministry figures or spies working as double agents. I'm stressing the point here, I'm telling you that the ministry won't hold on for much longer, and unless we have another strong team of defence then we're doomed.  
Please if you could help us by instead concentrating your skills to something more important like restarting the Order of the Phoenix.  
Perhaps even become leader, I know you would be a good one; I know you would, and I'm sorry for putting you down for what you believed right in before. Because you were right.  
Stay together everyone._

_Keep strong and be brave.  
Love from Percy _

-o-0-o-

"He is brave, a true Gryffindor... and I was beginning to think he showed all the good qualities of a stinking Slytherin before..." Ron trailed off, looking at the paper but dazing into space.

"Oh God Arthur, my little baby..." Mrs Weasley starting crying all over again.

Ginny turned to her dad Mr Weasley, who was giving Molly a comforting hug.  
"Dad, are you going to do what Percy s-says? He's right you should not go back." She sniffed, trying to hold things together as her eyes look pleadingly at him.

He smiled a little; all was quiet for quite a while.

"Yes, I do believe Percy is right, I shouldn't go back because I would be selfish to desert you all in these times, but... he's my son and he is in trouble, I have to do something to protect him.  
He needs help bottom line. I'll see if I can round up all the Order members, we have to do something about the Ministry, we can't delay any longer for their sake."

The whole Weasley family didn't want to hear him say that, but they knew he was right. Trust Mr Weasley to go all chivalry and heroic to save one of his own that was in need of help.

"Yes Arthur, Order first thing, I'm behind you all the way." Molly agreed and hugged him more closely.

And with that the Weasley family were getting the house ready within the next few hours for the start of the first order meeting ever without Dumbledore present. There was a large crowd all things considering, and Harry recognised quite a number of people there. He waved to a few of his professors, and sat down along with Hermione, Ron and Ginny by Hagrid's side.

It was quite cramped inside but they all managed somehow to fit, every one attended who wasn't killed or turned traitor since the last meeting that is.

Mr Weasley started off the meeting thanking them that they could all come, he told them that they now had to bond closer than ever, work together and place trust in their fellow order members, and that it was increasingly important that they made a stand against You-Know-Who to help aid the ministry when that time came.

He was asking about other ministries all over the world to help too, talking about getting help from the Bulgarians, Americans, Australians and many other countries willing.

He also kept talking of how bad the Ministry of Magic theirs in Britain really was, and pleaded to them all that he had a son and others including friends and co-workers who needed their help.

Next on the agenda he discussed that they should have an evening each week to cater defence in a vigorous training session, where he suggested current Order members who were Aurors to help guide everyone to better arm themselves and get the rest all up to speed.

"The session would be there to share each person's individual knowledge and skill in a certain area. Everyone will have a say, and can help one another." Everyone thought this a good idea, indeed this reminded Harry of his DA defence classes he taught to students willing back in his fifth year, he raised his own hand and told this to the order, that he was sure what Arthur was saying was the best solution he had heard and he whole heartedly approved of it.

Slowly the few who had doubts beforehand were utmost confident in Arthur and his plans that he wished the Order to think about.

Remus then got up at the end and asked the order members if they would consider Arthur for their leader for the time at hand. Motion was granted with enthusiasm and cheering, Harry saw Hagrid roaring his approval beside him, clapping his massive hands together. Professor McGonagall had a tear in her eye whilst clapping along vigorously too.

When they had all left, Harry was beside himself with glee, smiling broadly. This was going to work, he was sure of it, this was the kind of thing that Dumbledore had asked everyone to do all along, band together in these troubled times and that sort of thing. He also remembered when the Sorting Hat at Hogwarts made a warning, that unity with one another would help overcome whatever the given obstacle was as well.

Harry was glad for Percy to have said the things he did to Mr Weasley, it was exactly what he needed, what all of them needed, and it was a major wakeup call.

He couldn't be more proud at that moment to _be_ a Gryffindor.

* * *

**Short A/N:** Im sorry for any words joining up, sadly it can't be helped sometimes. I've must have edited this chapter over ten times of that particular error and I'm sure its to do with the type of word program im using.  
Lol, and I apologise if it isn't exciting this chapter, i find it very hard to begin but after a while I warm up and get into it properly. 

Tell me what you thought of this chapter, comments most certainly welcome!


	2. Order Happenings and InterHouse Unity

**Disclaimer:** I am not J K Rowling, no matter how much I play dress up and like to pretend so. I'm hoping one of these days to shave off all her hair and pocket it, use it for my polyjuice potion to impersonate her for a week and then to empty out her vast fortune in that time and then successfully transfigure her into a frog without anyone ever knowing. Wish me luck :D

**Shout Out:** I would like to thank my first reviewer sailinmad. It's real nice to hear comments even if there's only one review per chapter.  
And in answering your question, yes this is a R/H fic and I plan to have H/G too, although it will be very subtle at first.

**Warning:** Contains insight and plot lines relating to the sixth book HBP. So don't read this story if you haven't read it yet.

* * *

**Harry Potter and the Hogwarts Houses Horcruxes**  
Chapter 2 - _Order Happenings and Inter-House Unity

* * *

_

So it was official, Arthur Weasley was now the leader of the Order of the Phoenix and things were well underway.

Things felt more in control with him in command, and his family were a lot more proud to have him as their dad.

It also gave him added benefits such as his wife Molly being more relaxed and glad that he was doing things right, she hardly ever stopped to scream herself hoarse in the house over trivial matters, though they thought that probably was because she was getting used to the twins not living there anymore by now.

After some much revised thinking all the adults thought it best if Harry and Hermione were to stay on at The Burrow, as it would be best for Harry's well-being and good for him to stay in close contact with those who really care and look after him, and Hermione really wanted to be there with all of them, as she plainly put "I'd go mad without much contact from you all."

Though Ginny interpreted that to Harry as, "What she really means is that she'd go mad without hooking up with Ron at frequent intervals."  
Harry smirked and laughed quietly along with her, they had got on really good terms lately despite their saddened conversation at Dumbledore's funeral.

But really, the shock of what happened on Harry's grim birthday yesterday put all of the Weasley family's priorities first, and that was to all stick together at this difficult time.

One of the clock's hands turned, it was Mr Weasley, whose hand was pointing at _mortal peril_ to _travelling_ to _mortal peril_ again.  
"Dad's home." Ron mentioned unhelpfully.

Arthur strode inside the kitchen looking a bit tired but thoroughly pleased with himself.

"We're making some progress at the Order now, setting up times and plans, even getting a few more recruits. Seems like more people are interested in helping out with the war."

Harry and Hermione looked uneasily, and Harry could tell she was thinking the same thing he was.  
"Mr. Weasley, are you sure there isn't anyone as a spy or double agent this time?" Hermione asked.  
Arthur looked down at Hermione, glad she had asked that exact question.

"Well you see, Alastor, Remus and I have eliminated any possibility of that happening ever again." He replied, with an annoying all-knowing wink, quite like one of Lockhart's.  
They had to take his word for it, and it didn't like he had anything else to say on the subject so it was hopeless trying.

As he told them before, the Order had managed to make Hogwarts as their headquarters which would be unreachable to anyone but them and the Professors over the holidays.  
Professor McGonagall had given them permission to do so seeing how she was the newly appointed Headmistress.

-o-0-o-

Arthur went with Harry to stop off at the Dursleys to collect the rest of his school gear and equipment, Hedwig's cage too, as she was already safe and nesting at The Burrow as well.

When they got there by flooing to Mrs Figg's place and walking the rest of the way, they found that Dudley was away at a friend's place and Uncle Vernon was still at work.  
However Aunt Petunia was back at that time and was scrubbing the floor in her kitchen vigorously when they walked in.

"And where have _you_ been then?" She asked him sharply, like a vulture about to peck at Harry's insides any moment.

"Something important came up, wizarding emergency." Arthur strolled into view properly after nosing at all the muggle artefacts and answered for Harry.

Clearly she didn't realise Arthur was in the house, shrieked and told him to get far away from her and her family, their past encounter with each other undoubtedly haunting her still.

"Aunt Petunia, please. He's just here to help me collect my gear, I'm going back now to his place." Harry spoke to her carefully.

Harry looked at her, seeing her eyes flitting nervously to the two and back, realising this must be the last time Harry would be there, ever again.

"Oh, alright..." Then obviously fighting with herself mentally for a few seconds, slowly went to give Harry a hug then jerked away almost instantly like it wasn't natural.

He and Arthur then went upstairs to collect everything, and when that was all done Harry waved and smiled back at Mrs Dursley, who returned a nervous smile and meek wave back.

He was finally free from the Dursleys, but he still felt a pang in his heart even though they had treated him over all these years abysmally.

They set off down the road with his entire luggage and gear in hand; he looked at Privet Drive thinking this would be the last time he'd ever stroll down it.

The street sign up ahead told them they were to turn back into Magnolia crescent, to where they just came from Mrs Figg's house.

Walking by, he saw the exact place where he had run away from the Dursleys in his third year, on how he almost got ran over by the Knight bus because he thought Sirius was a Grim, a death omen that scared him senseless at the time.

All too soon they reached the only house down Magnolia Crescent that smeltgut wrenchinglyof cat litter.

-o-0-o-

By the time they came back to The Burrow, it was already lunchtime and they ate everything outside by the garden like they always did when eating with a large amount of people, which included all the Weasleys (minus Percy), Lupin, Tonks, Kingsley, Hagrid and a few of the Professors.

It was a banquet feast and a half, celebrating Harry's late birthday as it wasn't appropriate to celebrate yesterday, and his new move-in which he found to his delight that he could stay here whenever he wanted to whenever he liked after his last year at school.

"There will always be a home for you and a spare bed." Molly said to him over a toast. "So welcome home Harry." Where this met with the whole table going "Hear Hear!"

A couple of tears were threatening to spill as they had surprised him; he beamed widely at all of them and was made to stand up to give a impromptu speech, his of utmost gratitude.

Time wore on and the table had a merry time socialising with one another, the adults going on their seventh glass of Firewhisky and the children's fourth glass of butterbeer each.

Hagrid's laugh was booming across the table from a joke he had just heard. Remus and Tonks had their hands across their waists and nuzzling, enjoying each other's company. Tonks hair although looking mousy brown was now showing a slight pink shade seen in only a certain light.

Kingsley was talking animatedly to Mr Weasley, about something funny that happened in the Auror department the other day. And the Professors were all amongst themselves chatting away too, including Professor McGonagall who Harry has never seen look tipsy, and it came as quite a shock when she started singing some old wizard song along with Molly, reminiscing together.

The twins were telling Ginny, Bill and Charlie about their new products they just created, about some that were still prototypes that they were still testing out.  
"It seems like it makes the hair under you armpits grow ten times their normal size, we haven't found how to reverse this yet." Fred was saying matter-of-factly, Ginny looked grossed out and made a mental note not to sit with them till they had that problem fixed.

Harry, Ron and Hermione however, were talking hushedly about Harry's concerns about the Horcruxes. Hermione told him not to worry, and that they'd continue their little chat later when it was more quiet and secluded, as they saw Mrs Weasley stop singing to look over at them suspiciously wondering what they were up to.

After an hour or so the party broke off, so Harry walked upstairs to go start relocate his stuff in the Twins old room so it was ready for him to sleep in that night.

Ron had followed him and peered around by his door and huffed.  
"You get the bigger room"  
Harry smiled and flung a pillow sailing Ron's way because he was acting like a prat, Hermione and Ginny came bouncing up to his new room and declared _"PILLOW FIGHT"  
_  
So the rest of the later afternoon was dedicated to every single pillow in the household flying in every direction.

Harry felt happy, as when they were play fighting he could flirt a little with Ginny in a non-serious way. Hermione and Ron were doing it too but being shameless about it, giving each other loving looks and making Ginny put her finger in her mouth pretending to puke.

Harry was glad for her to have that sort of sense of humour, otherwise he would've found that situation awkward with both her and him there witnessing the horrid scene that no best friend or sister should have to ever see.

Then all four decided it was enough and went down to the kitchen, and sat around the table drinking some more Butterbeer leftover from before.  
Ron just remembered something.

"Hey Harry, you can sit your Apparation test since your seventeen, i can do it along with you now!" Ron spoke excitedly, before slurping some butterbeer that went down his front as he spilt it from being extremely overexcited.

"Yeah I guess I can too, I might need to put in a little more practice though." Harry was being modest.

Ron shook his head "What are you talking about, both you and Hermione could pull it off easier than I could!"

Harry shrugged, in all honesty he was a little afraid of splinching himself or something, and apparating wasn't the most pleasant feeling or way to travel, but it would be handy for him to know when going off to do the Horcruxes.

The Evening Owl brought news of the article of which Percy mentioned, that the Department of Mysteries was really cleared out, that several heads and governors have all checked inside the rooms themselves and had given the word that it was emptied. It also said that many things were destroyed from within it, but they refused to say what things were and weren't, saying that would be too dangerous to release as this information would most undoubtedly be watched by You-Know-Who and his followers.

Harry and the others wondered what things out of all they had encountered there had been relocated and not destroyed, and if so where would it be now?

Perhaps Gringotts or Hogwarts as there were no places safer? No, Harry thought and voiced this aloud to them. They'd put it in a place least expected to be he assured himself. He also didn't know what to feel about it all, since the Dai was where Sirius passed through and could not get back.

When it became evening and the quiet dinner affair was over, Ron, Hermione and also Ginny went up to the feathered covered room again so Harry could get something off his chest, he was feeling a bit crestfallen by this time.

He spoke again about the Horcruxes remaining, and his ever constant worry about finding and disposing them. Naturally Ron and Hermione were still in; they would follow him to the ends of the earth if he asked them to.

But Ginny, who knew and understood Harry, was not to leave Hogwarts to join them. He asked her however if she kept lookout when he was gone and to send any new information back.

They still hadn't talked to the adults yet about what they were planning to do, but thought it best to break it to them pretty soon.

"But, we'll do what we said we'd do with Mr Weasley. We are to join him in the Order and to receive those defence lessons whenever we're not fully involved in this Horcrux business, alright?" The other three nodded their heads, it was ideal for them to still learn something at least this year if at all.

"And I'm going to speak to Dad, ask if the other students from the DA can join too since the Order said they would still hold the headquarters in Hogwarts for the rest of this year." Ron added on.

"Yeah you should, that's a good idea Ron, but shouldn't we also think about doing what Dumbledore and the Sorting Hat asked as well? You know inter-house unity; I think it's about time we gave some Slytherins a proper chance to join up. Malfoy and his little gang won't be back at Hogwarts anymore so you don't have to worry about them." Hermione piped up.

"...Guess it wouldn't hurt but I would hope to think that we thought this more thoroughly with, plan it out more carefully." Harry replied, who was not too keen on having the Slytherins join straight away.

They sat around a while just quietly; all starting to think what would happen to them in a year's time. Harry eventually broke the silence.

"...Yeah um sounds good guys, I think that was all I wanted to say, and uh, thanks. Your support has really meant a lot to me." He truly spoke from his heart, his voice breaking a little.

They all smiled encouraging back and said it was no problem at all; they'd gladly help him anytime.  
When it was time to go to sleep, all four of them slept quite cosily in Harry's newfound room. The boys letting the girls sleep on their beds while they slept comfortably on mattresses beside them.

-o-0-o-

Over the next few days, they discussed more and more with Arthur, and he found some questions they had asked him he could not answer, so he brought Professor McGonagall over to speak with them all privately as soon as she was available, eventually she was finally freed up.

She walked over to them in the living room to make a quick start on things.

"Okay I'm only here very briefly you four, so I'll try to make this quick and answer all your questions in time." She couldn't be any more blunt with themlike a silver spoon.

"Right then, Mr Potter I have seen to the matters concerned, and am I also to understand that Miss Granger and Mr Weasley here wish to accompany you on your little adventure this year?"  
They all nodded.

"Very well, but I would think it best that when you aren't currently after those objects, that you are to be back receiving your education back at Hogwarts as normal, yes I do not wish you to leave fully but I do understand that under these circumstances that you need to do this mission as you and Dumbledore requested. The Order will also be here to help you out when needed. Just ask and we'll assist, just remember that."

Harry looked at the others, they looked at another and both agreed with him that they were fairly reasonable terms for the time; no doubt she was going to continue to explain further so they let her speak with her harsh penetrating prim lips without being interrupted.

"This year the school will also host the Order Member Headquarters full-time as you are aware, I am also to discuss with the rest of the school that they are here with war matters and that they will also be teaching duelling and defence classes after school with the DA students - that was a marvellous idea by the way you four and I am glad for you to have suggested it.

When your not dealing with the Horcruxes you are to be with the Order learning one-on-one training with them - yes so your normal circular subjects _are_ cancelled as I'm sure your happy to hear - and the Order will also be supplying you of any information or know abouts in relation to the Horcruxes. There will be several classrooms set up for the Order, accessible only by them and you four if you ever need it for anything, oh and of course the DA students can use it as well when it is time for their lessons each week" She added.

The trio and Ginny all looked at one another, happy with what was arranged and that it was better than they had ever expected it to be.

She still hadn't finished quite yet.

"By the way I am also here on another note. I'd like to say Congratulations to both you Mr Potter and Miss Granger; you are made Head Boy and Girl this year. And if or when you are out of school then the Deputy Head Boy and Girl will take your place for that time." Harry and Hermione were smiling away madly at this.

"But Potter, I do not wish for you to be captain anymore for Gryffindor's quidditch team as it would get too messy with training and your mission at hand as it is very time consuming to be organising trials and practices all the time."

Here she turned to Ginny.

"I express that I wish young Ginny here do this instead as your successor. I'm sure you'll agree Potter that she's a fine flyer and is good at being independent and also getting along with others, which would make her ideal for this leadership role." Ginny was beaming now too, and Harry agreed full heartedly.

Ron however looked a bit down; Harry supposed he felt down hearted for not getting Head Boy or any valuable roles, thinking back to Ron's greatest desires with the Mirror of Erised.

But by what Professor McGonagall said next was that they were hoping for Ron in particular to be apart of the Order, Harry and Hermione too if they were willing, to be monitoring the Order's plans for their attack strategies against You-know-who and his followers.

Seeing how Strategy was Ron's element, no doubt from his skills playing chess, Ron felt very good indeed to be wanted - no _needed_ - as such that their new Headmistress had put it. He just managed to do something none of his other brothers had, and it felt good to him.

They spent another ten minutes talking, her answering any questions they had. All in all this was a very handy chat, and Harry didn't feel as lost or worried as he was before, he was more prepared and ready with even more people behind him, supporting him.

So for the time being it looked like they were still going to Hogwarts, and for them to get training from the Order and not going to regular classes as Ron put it, was an added Incentative.

"And no Malfoy _or_ Snape this year either." Harry commented. If it wasn't for the fact that he still had to find the rest of the Horcruxes during his time while also working at school, Harry would have enjoyed his last year at Hogwarts very much since both his school enemies had left.

Freaking out that Hermione hadn't made a start to all her summer holiday homework, disappeared up the stairs in record timing. She along with Ron and Harry thought they wouldn't be returning back to Hogwarts.

Harry and Ron just ignored her panic attack and went outside straight away with Ginny to play a few games of quidditch, they still had a little under a month left till school starts, plenty of time.

It was great; he had this overwhelming sense of freedom, hardly any burdens or worries left apart from the mission which he decided he'd deal with when the time came.

They went to the paddock above the trees which sheltered them from the muggle area below to play, they saw that the garden gnomes were up there scurrying along below them when they were flying, both Ginny and Ron thought it would be funny to chase after them on their brooms instead so they played that all day diving at them, throwing them to one another instead of playing regular quidditch.

It would become a new family game tradition in future Ron decided.

They also got to go to The Weasley Wizard Wheezes later in the week, only because Molly was assured it was safe for them to go as they had a fireplace in their home above the twins shop to floo to instantly, and that only The Burrow would be able to floo there and no other people could, George expressed clearly. "No Deatheaters could come and take _us_ by surprise - We'd surprise_ them_!"

Molly thought annoyed that this was probably true, the twins would give any Deatheaters the shock of their lives, but this still didn't stop her worrying.

When they got there Harry stocked up on all the exciting stuff and also quite a large number of low-level damage Dungbombs as well, thinking that when they got back they could all have a dungbomb fight.

He felt guilty getting all his stuff free of charge, he wanted to pay like a normal customer but Fred and George refused, period, full stop, end of story.

Ron asked very irritably why he couldn't get anything for free, so the twins finally gave in and decided to give him a whole bag of something suspicious that Harry was sure to backfire on him.

By the time that they got back Mr Weasley informed them that they had a system and that the Order were stationed around the ministry as well keeping an eye on things, and as he was glad to report, the Deatheaters withdrew from their hit positions; for now they and the Ministry were reasonably safe, keeping a good watch out with caution.

Percy had also sent another brief letter, saying that the spell still wasn't lifted and that he and his co-workers were grateful for his dad's and the Order's protection, even Rufus Scrimgeour had sent a letter too thanking them for their efforts and extra security, but that their Auror force could handle things from here.

At this Mr Weasley shook his head in disbelief and flooed directly over to the Minister to explain that they were there keeping another eye out if he liked it or not.

The Lion-faced minister wasn't at all happy, but eventually he complied. Mr Weasley told them he was probably very annoyed with him because that was his Auror force and he would've liked to have seen things dealt to his way, even if he was powerless to do anything about their sticky situation.

Mrs Weasley announced that she was also planning for them to go on a trip for a week in the next few days, without her husband though because he was too busy now. This was because she wanted to celebrate Harry and Hermione's Head Boy and Girl position, along with Ginny's new captaincy and Ron's new important role in the Order.

They got to go to France to Hermione's delight and to Harry and Ginny's displeasure as it turned out they were only there to go check up on _Phlegm _and Bill.

Their wedding would be at the end of the holidays, which would be a very big and elegant occasion. Bill had healed considerably, some marks still covered his face and body, but it was a lot better than before and showed signs of more improvement.

As they found out that week on the full moon, Bill wouldn't transform but would go hyper, animalistic features in his behaviour and he had trouble controlling it if he got angered which was easily, the Wolfbane's potion would for the most part make him act like a female with _major_ PMS, as Fleur's young mother so delicately put it while she complained to them about her daily woes.

But it was good to have spent this time here, for they got to go on the French beaches and play in the sand, sunbathe and swim and generally have a fun time together if only for a little while. His first summer vacation trip, not including his large cousin's day out to the zoo.

They got to go shopping in the muggle part of town and buy some new clothes for when they weren't at Hogwarts. Harry had found about five outfits, all thanks to Hermione's and Ginny's help. He had a few casual things to wear and a few formal things as well.

They even found something for Ron too which was good, Hermione also got this elegant dress that Ron couldn't stop talking about, Ginny didn't get anything as both she and Ron were reminded to be careful with what they spend seeing how their dad didn't have the high paying job anymore, the Order was volunteer work without pay. Ron said he needed clothes that weren't second hand desperately anyhow.

Too soon they found they had to go back home, but at least he and Ginny were now kind of looking forward to the wedding now since _Phlegm_-Central wasn't as bad as they had originally thought.  
Everything turned back the way it was, old routine at The Burrow.

Till they got word next day from Professor McGonagall that Dumbledore's Portrait finally awoke.


	3. As Cunning as a Slughorn

**Disclaimer:** I am not J K Rowling, anyone who saw me in real life WOULD know that, anyone who would read this story WOULD know that, anyone with half a brain WOULD know that. **:D**

**NOTE PLEASE READ:** This is the third chapter, and If your not hooked after reading this i don't know what else would. I actually split it up into two chapters now because it was too big and too much in a short amount of time. So I added more and the result is this. I thought it turned out pretty well and am quite proud, tell me what you think. There's a mean as next chapter 4, where it's all properly underway and you get to see where I'm all going with the story. Chapter 5 the gang start to go back to school for their most interesting year yet (Lol I just wanted to say that and sound vain!)

**Shout Out:** Thanks to my two new reviewers LauraDK and Madam-Kati. Here are the answers to your questions.

_Firstly_, to Madam-Kati I'm sorry I didn't make that sentence clearer, I am a twat and I give you permission to hit my head over repetitively with a baseball bat how many times you feel is necessary.

I have gone back last chapter to fix the error up, it now reads: _'If it wasn't for the fact that he still had to find the rest of the Horcruxes during his time at school, Harry would have enjoyed his last year at Hogwarts very much since both his school enemies had left.'_  
I hope it isn't as confusing this time round.

_Secondly_, to LauraDK yes I have all these chapters lying about, some may need the tiniest of tweaks since I fix errors constantly when I see them when I post them up. Like I said earlier Id get those up fairly quickly, the longest I'd leave it would be 3-5 days like I mentioned before hand. My seventh form (last year of high school) is very demanding at the moment but so far I'm glad to report isn't interfering with my time on here. I'm glad that you enjoy this story.

**Warning:** Contains insight and plot lines relating to the sixth book HBP. So don't read this story if you haven't read it yet.

* * *

**Harry Potter and The Hogwart Houses Horcruxes**  
Chapter 3 - _As Cunning as a Slughorn

* * *

_

All four of their jaws dropped to the floor, Mrs Weasley was holding up a letter from Professor McGonagall telling them that their old Headmaster's portrait was awake; Harry just couldn't believe it himself. They went and bombarded Mrs Weasley if they could go to Hogwarts as soon as possible to go talk to him, Harry even more so.

Molly looked at them nervously, not so sure of them going straight away as she supposed the Order members were most undoubtedly talking serious matters with him at that very moment. She told them they could all go when Professor McGonagall gave the word which could mean they would have to wait the rest of the day.

They were all waiting and it had been a whole agonising few hours already, Harry was bursting to go, angry at his watch who wasn't being helpful by ticking very slowly.  
Hermione looked intently at him for a while.

"So do you think he'll tell them what happened with... Snape and all..." She looked at him uncertainly, fearful that he'd think her mentioning it was insulting.

Harry didn't speak so Ron put in his two-cent worth.  
"I don't know, he'd-he'd probably wouldn't tell even if he knew, he kind of operates like that doesn't he"  
Harry's head slowly swerved to look at his red haired friend, yes that was true he had to agree as he nodded his head.

"He probably won't talk much about the Horcruxes either would he?" Hermione voiced Harry's burning question he wanted to ask himself.  
"I just want to see him no matter what; I don't even care if he doesn't say something to help us, just to know that he can talk back to us would be a blessing in itself." Harry said, sounding highly mature for his age to have said it, very grown up indeed.

Hermione inwardly cringed a little, she knew they had just treaded on thin ice to have been talking about it, she knew what he said meant that at least one person who he cared for and died could actually speak back to him no matter what now. It was hard for Harry last year about Sirius's passing, for him not to have been able to correspond to him anymore.

Mrs Weasley bustled into the living room where they were all lying around hopelessly, but they perked up the minute they noticed her expecting they got their answer back.

"No, I haven't any word yet, it's too soon!" She snapped irritably, she was carrying a dirty wash basket, muttered an incantation, and then tossed all of Ron's now clean laundry at him.  
"Why don't you do something useful instead of moping around you lot!" Then proceeding to give Ginny and Harry all their laundry too.  
She bustled out of the room again.

Harry was bonging his head on the back of a tattered chair recliner, Ginny drumming her fingers, Ron whistling and Hermione biting her lip.

Mrs Weasley then entered angrily into the room again, "I didn't mean for you all to pick up annoying habits and drive me insane, I think It's about time you all went outside"  
Now that they had no choice but to go outside the house, they all got up in a dead like trance and out the magical sliding door.

Hermione asked them once they reached the garden, "What can we do now? There's nothing else left to do"  
"Lets play Hide-and-Go seek." Harry asked half seriously, not thinking what else there was.  
Hermione gave a loud abrupt laugh, but Ginny and Ron looked at him completely puzzled. But of course Harry thought, they didn't know what that was since they were an all wizarding family.

So Hermione and Harry dedicated their time to teach the red heads about the stupid nuisance game that would undoubtedly waste their precious brain cells.  
Mrs Weasley walked out two hours later when they were playing Duck, Duck, Goose to tell them that they could finally go to Hogwarts, as another letter from Professor McGonagall was clutched tightly in her hand.

They wasted no time and made quick haste to Hogwarts, where Professor McGonagall was waiting for them to turn up at the fireplace grate in her office already.

The two Weasley children, Hermione and Harry followed through the fire after Molly, Arthur was already there from being in Order business just before hand.

They all looked around their surroundings; the office looked the same as it ever did with all the whirring silver trinkets, Professor McGonagall not feeling the need to get rid of Albus Dumbledore's possessions. And Harry noticed that all the portraits weren't feigning being asleep, they were wide awake and buzzing to see that Dumbledore finally woke at last as well.

The four students walked over to his portrait, to see their old Headmaster smiling at them all.  
"Welcome back, I expect that you all have had no lasting trouble to which you couldn't all handle yourselves?" He inquired with his soft setting voice, serene and sombre appearance, and a sparkle in his eye as always.  
They all looked to each other, and smiled back at him, smiling with all their might.  
"It's good to see your back too sir." Harry spoke  
"Yes Harry, it is indeed."

They all spent a good time getting reacquainted with Dumbledore's portrait self and talking about the things happening in the time he had been gone from passing over.

Finally all the questions everyone had asked him had been answered swiftly to, not including Harry's burning questions about the letter about Fawkes or the Horcruxes as he thought the timing inappropriate.

They then found Dumbledore seemed to be contemplating something, as if wondering to speak or not.  
He decided on that whim, and requested that he speak to Harry alone.

When everyone had left them to themselves, Dumbledore turned real sombre indeed.  
"I'm sorry Harry, for what I had asked of you at the end of last term. However I knew it had to be done, and I am glad you stuck true to your word, and for that I am forever grateful."

He stopped, but Harry sensing that Dumbledore was going to continue didn't interfere.

"I hear you made Head Boy, I offer my congratulations and say that it is very well earned ...I am proud of you Harry, I truly am. You've grown more mature over the past five years, more mature than many other students have in the time they've been here I'm sure of it."  
A lump rose in Harry's chest, it was awkward being praised like this, feeling all these mixed meaningful emotions over the last couple of weeks.

"I wish you all the very best in the quest to destroy all the remaining Horcruxes, and I will be here for you whenever you need the assistance."

Reminding Harry of the admirable sentence he made to him in Hagrid's hut in his second year.  
_'You will find that I will only have truly left this school when no one left is loyal to me, help will always be given in Hogwarts to those who ask for it.'_

Dumbledore gazed at him for a long period.

"I believe in your potential Harry for you have the ability to stop Voldemort, everything is left up to you and your friends, and anyone else willing to help, and know that you will always have me here Harry to help assist you along the way, always though it may not seem like it."

Harry nodded numbly and then broke into a soft smile. Both Dumbledore and he talked for quite some time till all school related subjects were exhausted, sensing it was time to say goodbye Harry said he was glad for him to be there as well.  
He then went to go join the rest of the Weasleys; all of them returning back home very late in the evening.

Two more weeks came and went, and as Hermione _kindly_ reminded them there was less than two more to go. She was hinting that they better get a move on with their homework, Ron and Harry didn't see how they could delay it any longer because Mrs Weasley was now on their backs too, which meant they would never be able to rest.

Ron was having trouble with his Transfiguration essay, Harry who already finished it let Ron look at his to get some ideas, Hermione wasn't at all impressed as you could imagine.

He thought he'd make a start to his Potions homework, Slughorn sent them quite a lengthy essay to write which took him most of the day to get through.

Hermione only had to do her Arithmancy essay, and only needed one more foot left till she finished as she gloated to them. She got through it easily within quarter of an hour.

Mrs Weasley, also sensing that they better get all their school supplies as well, asked Arthur kindly if they could also have another bodyguard or two from the Order to make sure they would be fine to go shopping down Diagon Alley to get everything.

Harry had hoped they would get Hagrid again to look after them, however Remus Lupin, Kingsley Shacklebolt and Alastor Moody were to be watching over them instead.  
The rules Mrs Weasley expressed, was to get everything they needed in one go, and to not linger around so they could be in and out as fast as possible, no side trips to the twins shop either which would be incredibly hard for them to do as they were about to enter through their fireplace up their shop for transportation again.

Alastor designated himself to go first as he said so, took a pinch of floo powder and scattered it on The Burrow's fireplace, which immediately erupted emerald green embers flicking upwards.

"_Diagon Alley!_" He shouted, like he meant business. This reminded Harry of the Impersonator Moody's powerful voice whenever he went _'CONSTANT VIGILENCE'  
_  
Harry was instructed to go next, and like Moody followed suit and was soon joined with him on the other side to the fireplace, the Twins house above the shop.

Out Hermione, Ginny and Ron tumbled, Ron grumbling about he forgot to tuck his elbows in again.  
Soon enough Mrs Weasley, Remus and Kingsley joined as well.  
"That us!" Mad-Eye Moody barked gruffly, everyone nodded.  
"Well lets get on with it shall we?"  
They helped Ginny get all her gear first as she was the only one out of them who was continuing her courses like normal.

The golden trio, who all had their letters out in front of them addressed from Professor McGonagall told them they would need all their supplies (Which was not too expensive as Mrs Weasley was glad to hear for her sake) at a new shop they had never allowed or needed to venture through before, but had seen it plenty of times not giving it a second thought as it looked so bland and unnoticeable before anyhow.

The shop was called "Literally Literacy Magic" owned by the landlord P.Inghlises. It was devoted to mainly books with interesting but moderately hard spells that an everyday wizard would have trouble mastering, Hermione went in an over excited state saying she had never been in here before since she was underage. You had to be at least seventeen to enter.

But the books weren't the most interesting part as they were soon to discover, P.Inghlises himself went over to them as if they were right on time and told them to follow him.  
He went to the back of the store, went and bent over by the dusty rug on the floor and up heaved it, to where a faintly seen trapdoor was visible.

Of course this sent Moody on the alert, who went first as always to look for any possible thing to cause them trouble, which was never anything anyway.  
When he gave the all clear, they all joined up with him inside.

Harry's eyes went round, as he expected to be in a dark and tightly enclosed space.  
They were in a room about half the length of a large quidditch field, full of rows of more books and interesting objects, many of which he suspected would be on either Hermione's or Moody's Christmas list that year.

Apparently this P.Inghlises person had a whole library full of valuable objects, ranging from anything to everything. He could see a lot of Dark Art detectors and silver trinkets, some which he could easily identify with. There were even things that had essence of many mystical creatures such as rare ice dragons like Cunderlins from up north in Antarctica, Frinck Sphinxes from down in Egypt and Johuzza Snakes from Brazil.

And many other bizarre animals and creatures he'd never heard of, and a heap of rare distinction items on a special stall were for discount. And even still this was only the tip of the iceberg as the landlord claimed his most prized valuables were not currently displayed or on sale.

There were also many aisles dedicated to special and dangerous scrolls which when read would trigger curses or enchantments of the deadly kind.

But they were there to get special armoury such as skin tight methril, potions from the mini apothecary set up there which had some illegal substances that people were not normally allowed to have, and about half a dozen books each to teach them the sorts of things they were to learn at Hogwarts that year.  
All for a 25 percent discount, and the Armour came free of charge anyway since they were apart of the Order.

After they got what they needed, Moody barked at them all again very loudly that they better get a move on. Ginny was still nosing through an interesting collection of Runes near the back, and Mrs Weasley thinking she had lost her she searched panickly and called out for her, when Ginny finally heard them came running back pronto.

"Mum, can we stop at the Three Broomsticks please!" Ginny whined Molly looked at her crossly, the facials telling her the answer straight off the bat.  
Kingsley however thought differently as well "Oh go on Molly we've had quite a day shopping, I'm sure Rosmerta would like to see you all again."

She still didn't look persuaded enough.

"Look I'll shout, my treat!" He added this seemed good enough for her since she didn't want to end up paying anyhow. She felt safe enough as well, seeing how there were an ex-auror and two highly trained wizards with them.

So they got to enter the pub, Rosmerta happy to see there were at least a few customers, and greeted them heartily. No one wanted to stick around Diagon Alley as much as they would like, and it was starting to affect her business badly as she told them sadly.

The adults were all conversating with each other, Mad-Eye reluctant to do so, he still had his famous hip-flask too and refused to drink from anything else much to Rosmerta's dismay.

As Harry looked around there were only a couple of people in the pub with them as well, it was as quiet and low in number as the Hog's Head was when he last visited.

The four of them, Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny all went up to the counter when their Butterbeers were ready, they took seat up at the barstools up there as well happily slurping their drinks away. They were talking about the shop they had just left, when Ginny and Hermione hopped off their chairs to go to the toilet.

As Ron commented, it was in their nature to go toilet together in packs, Harry nodded his head agreeing too, thinking back in fourth year when he noticed all of Cho's friends doing this with her when he was trying to ask her out to the dance.

A couple of cloaked people entered the Three Broomsticks, one told another what they wanted for a drink then walked off to the corner of the room. The other lowering their cloaked hood to reveal a teen of about their age, with short-to-medium pale blonde hair with a distinct dark steel blue rim around her surprisingly warm grey eyes.

Her face showing a smile as she sat on the barstool two seats next to Harry, to talk to Rosmerta about what she and her friend would like to have.

Noticing that Harry and Ron had turned to look who entered, smiled and said hello to them quite cheerfully, like she'd never known that where she was at this moment was a very dangerous place to be at these times.

"Uh hello." Ron talked unintelligibly first, as she had quite a pretty look to her and that made him nervous.  
"I take it you two are from the school round here?" She asked nicely.  
"Yeah, we're from Hogwarts, are you starting here too?" Harry answered, wondering as well if she was some sort of exchange student.

"Oh no I'm not from here normally, I learn in a very private institution down in - Oh my, shouldn't have said that. Security reasons you know." She laughed along rather nervously, seems like she was a person very easy to talk to as Ron and he had found out.

Her accent sounding slightly out of place, suggested she was telling the truth when she said she wasn't around these parts. It still sounded kind of English, but she rolled her 'r's suggesting she might be Irish, but then she also said her 'u's a lot more flat, and exaggerated her 'i's too much for her to belong to anywhere in the UK, or perhaps even Europe.

Rosmerta had then finished serving their Butterbeer, the blonde girl paid her and carried the drinks to her hooded friend over by the corner. "She seemed nice." Ron commented.

Ginny and Hermione had just finished up in the toilets and made their way over to Ron and Harry, who were by then making their Butterbeer glasses zoom to each other with the Accio spell.

The four of them joined the adults up on their table and talked with them for quite a long time, glad for the adults to be distracted as they were. Kingsley even more so when they found that his hidden motive to come here all this time was to see Rosmerta - on a more personal basis. Remus leaned over to tell them that they were a new couple and that Kingsley was getting anxious over Rosmerta, afraid for her well-being and safety here. They were getting pretty cosily with one another now though.

Then at long last they had to go back home to their warm beds that were awaiting them, they had spent so long at the pub that the adults didn't realise till late that it was dark out, even Moody for some strange reason though Hermione assured them that she knew why that was. So in through the Twins shop and out through to The Burrow, pillows calling out and for sleep to claim them.

Then too soon he woke before dawn again, Harry thought savagely he'd have to see that rooster would get a silence spell for ruining his plans of further sleep.  
He got up wearily, and noticed straight away that Hedwig was perched patiently at the foot of his bed on the railings.

She gave a dignified 'Hoot Hoot' then flapped her wings a short distance to be on Harry's outstretched arm, it was then that she'd landed on him that he noticed she had a letter attached to her leg, feeling guilty that he didn't realise she'd left for a while to get him a message, stroked her snowy white feathers while reading. His brow frowned even more in thought with each sentence he read.

-o-0-o-

_Dear Mr Potter,_

_Dumbledore requests to speak to you again about the next possible Horcrux in question, he told me to pass on to you that he is thankful that you did not bring this up to him last time you talked.  
However now he is ready to talk to you properly about new information he received from a friend, who dropped by him earlier this week. He insists that you come as soon as you can. He also tells me to tell you to bring a mirror you apparently received a year and a half ago, I do not know why he has asked such an absurd thing but I would imagine he would tell me once you two have examined it together.  
I trust that your visit to Mr Inghlises store yesterday went well and that Mr Weasley and Miss Granger along with yourself got everything you needed? He is a wonderful friend and helper, aiding the Order and our vast demand for supplies over the last couple of decades. Alastor Moody had informed me that everything went well when he was monitoring the security yesterday, which seems remarkable because he would've normally criticised on at least one negative fault, I guess he was having an off day.  
Also it would be a wise idea if you brought along your wand, cloak and broomstick Potter, I'll explain to you after your chat with Dumbledore. Don't forget about the mirror as well._

_Headmistress McGonagall_

-o-0-o-

Harry rubbed his eye of the sleep, and then sluggishly walked up one more flight of stairs to Ron's room. He shook him by the shoulder a few times before he came around.  
"Whassamatter"  
"Going to Hogwarts, See Dumbledore, Got letter." Harry told him lazily, clearly too tired to string his words properly.  
"Okay then." Ron then quickly rolled over and fell fast asleep again, no doubt forgetting this encounter ever happened. Harry thought he'd better leave a note in the kitchen for Mrs Weasley just encase they didn't know where he was which later turned out to be correct.

He went back upstairs and searched his messy trunk for his cloak. Then remembering about what Professor McGonagall said about the mirror, he had to think for a moment before realising she meant Sirius's one he'd given him two Christmases ago. But that was broken.

He however searched the very bottom of his trunk and found the frame for it, then decided it was fruitless trying to get the shards with all his clothes in the way so he chucked them out first. Then piece by piece he found every fragment of glass that he could find. He put them in his Gobstone's bag, which was a soft leather pouch that would tighten up the top with the pull of the cord.

Harry then took all this, cloak under his arm and trudged heavily down the stairs and went to the shabby shed out back of the house to retrieve his Firebolt. Then forgetting that he still had his pyjama's on, walked with all his gear to the fireplace in the living room and set it alight with green flames with the intended destination being Hoggity-Hoggity-Hogwarts.

One injured elbow and a spurting mouth full of ash later he was back in the fireplace at Professor McGonagall's office. Seeing him with her beady eyes through intimidating glasses, peering down at him wearing his soot covered pyjamas, she showed a look of utter bewilderment.

Dumbledore however seemed to be witnessing this all and laughed merrily from the chair he was sitting in, nested cosily inside his portrait. Harry couldn't help but smile from embarrassment.

"Good to see you arrived earlier than I anticipated; dressed for the occasion I'm sure." His Head of House looked at him more with a stern gaze, though he could tell that she was inwardly finding this funny as she was fighting the urge to smile.

"Ah Harry, you never cease to bore me with your award winning entrances, I have to admit well done." Dumbledore smiled, and then informed Harry of why he brought him here.

"I have had a tip off from a very reliable source, good friend who wishes to stay anonymous for the time being." Dumbledore ploughed on.  
"They have reason to believe with plausible facts that a certain proud family with quite a dark history has one of the four Horcruxes we are intending to find, you will have a difficult time trying to get to where they live as they are monitored and have their own wizard henchmen standing guard their own personal small scale castle, the Burlen Castle.  
We do not know at this point however that they are apart of the Deatheaters ring, so don't jump to conclusions just yet.  
Luckily for us we might be able to pull this off if we manage to get you invitations to their 1250th anniversary of their pureblood family producing all suitable male heirs to a certain wizarding cult tradition, we haven't learnt a lot of detail in this part as they are very good with the family secrets most of the time. They are held with utmost respect and nobility, indeed they are a very high status family and are just as highly influential, that is what I can see from here their greatest weakness, do you know why Harry?"

Harry who didn't know the answer to this just muttered unintelligently, taking a stupid wild guess.

"It's because we can use their influence against them, do you know of such a person who values other people's influence as a blessing?" Harry finally knew who he meant.  
"You don't mean, surely not Professor Slughorn sir"

"Yes Harry, that's precisely who I mean." Dumbledore finished rather strongly, eyes sparkling away madly.

"The Anniversary will be held next week on Sunday, It is your job and yours alone alongside Ron and Hermione's to see if you can manage to get the invitations, otherwise you'll miss the golden opportunity and need to wait for the next to arise, and I daresay you don't want to be waiting for another 1,250 years for that to happen"

Harry nodded in understanding, he'd have to get on with it as soon as possible, they talked a while more on specific details of the castle's whereabouts and what they'd do.

Dumbledore reached another important matter, "Now, I had asked for you to bring along the mirror Sirius had sent to you a little while ago"  
Harry's mouth turned into a round circle, "Uh yeah, I have it... but um. Yeah..." He finished lamely and emptied his gobstones bag to reveal the broken mirror's shards of glass. Frame too.

"Oh indeed! No matter that can be fixed." Dumbledore waved his hand nonchantedly. "But it will need to be carefully smithed back together with the same material that the glass is made from."

Harry looked puzzled, "But, that's just ordinary glass - oh - you mean it isn't?" Harry drew to the conclusion himself when he realised just anything was possible in the wizarding world.  
Dumbledore chuckled; "Of course it's not ordinary glass Harry, you think that anything that once belonged to Sirius and your father plain ordinary?"

Harry smiled sheepishly. Professor McGonagall spoke at last from her long silence, "It will take a few weeks I trust, to find the materials which by the way aren't commonly found, and to find a suitable person who can mend it back together as it is a bit of a tricky operation"

Harry turned to face her as she kept talking, "I'd Imagine it would be repaired some time after the start of term." She concluded.

"Ah yes, and then we can take a proper look in it to try and find some clues. It's not everyday that a mirror such as that to be still existing, even if broken." Dumbledore spoke, intriguing Harry's suspicions.  
"And will, will Sirius be able to talk back sir?" Harry asked tentatively putting all his hopes on the line, wishing that Dumbledore wouldn't dash it in an instant.

"We'll see, anything's possible Harry." He replied back, making Harry feel worse because he didn't say if it would or not, the thought of not knowing haunting and mocking him.

They then managed to bring their conversations around to the subject of Dobby, Kreacher and Winky.  
"Ah yes as I understand it, Kreacher is still sulking around, Winky sulking even more so I'm afraid, but Dobby seems right as rain as always." Harry was glad to hear that Dobby was alright, a little concerned that Winky still hadn't come right by now, but Kreacher? He couldn't care less.

"And also Harry, the matter of your cloak and broom along with your wand. Could you kindly please all put them on Professor McGonagall's desk?" Harry obliged, wondering what this was for.  
Professor McGonagall coughed a little to clear her chest, and then proceeded by walking around the desk and whipping out her own wand.  
"What's going to happen?" Harry asked uncertainly.  
"Just procedure and an upgrade." McGonagall had plainly said unhelpfully.

"Accio Book." An ancient brick book of faded rusty red colour from the nearby bookcase came hurling in the air towards her, she promptly caught it and Harry asked out of slight awe if she was Seeker herself back when she was still a student, to his surprise she gave a short dry 'Ha' laugh. She said she'd prefer playing Chaser in her day, any day of the week.

She flicked through the pages till she found the one that she was searching for, where she said, "Here it is, stand back please Potter"  
And with a few complicated swishes and an incantation later, Harry found all three of his prized possessions to be glowing white-gold, illuminating the strong light blindingly.

It soon died off within ten minutes and she said it was done. The spell she used apparently meant that his cloak, broom and spell were 'recharged', it was more resistant to hexes and curses, would work more efficiently in terms of power, and Harry saw that his cloak was more larger so it could easily fit Ron, Hermione and himself, maybe Ginny as well if they could manage to fit together.

When both Professors asked if Harry had anything else he'd like to talk about, he said "No." Because in all honesty they had covered everything that he needed taken care of these holidays, indeed he was more organised and with a lot more people's help than he ever had been.

They then surprised him when they said they wanted him to stay at Hogwarts for half the day, along with Ron, Hermione and Ginny who would join up with him and Mr Weasley later. They were to look around the Order's Headquarters and to check out their new classrooms that they would be training in that year if they weren't being like James Bond or being in Mission Impossible, out on a deadly mission in search for the Horcruxes.

Harry was given breakfast by McGonagall, who conjured up a plate of a bacon and eggs with sausages. Harry ate this down in record timing, feeling surprisingly hungrier this year, perhaps because he was growing rapidly like usual and becoming a more filled out young man.

The other three friends arrived shortly after, looking around curiously as to why they were sent back there again. Harry told them they'd be visiting the new Order HQ.

And they were, as soon as Mr Weasley opened through the door learning of their arrival, then off they went down the Gargoyle staircase and down the corridor all the way down the main stairs and right in front of the Great Hall, where Mr Weasley turned left and Harry thought fleetingly that they were going down to the dungeons, that was till Mr Weasley turned another sharp right to what had always thought of as an empty unused and highly dusty classroom.

It was at first, but then the Weasley's dad went right up to the blackboard and with the chalk wrote on the board with big letters "Order of the Phoenix", the letters were rolling madly like if they were the symbols on a muggle gambling machine. It then spelt the word "Member I.D Required", and the solid imprint moulding of where a left-hand was supposed to be in place, here Mr Weasley put his own in and the Blackboard accepted his entry, they walked inside a hole where the blackboard once was.

It was another corridor of more doors and classrooms, it looked fancy and a lot tidier than Hogwarts usual standards, a lot fancier.  
Here every so often a few Order members would flit through, working hardly and some even practicing and training. Harry couldn't help but look on amazed, as were the other three with mouths dangling.

"Welcome to your new Headquarters over the next year." Arthur Weasley proclaimed.  
Harry could hear Ron say quietly, "This is so _cool!_" like a little kid.

Here they were given the tour, it was definitely impressive. All of them were thinking the same thing, which was this was all they could have ever dreamed.  
There was a class devoted entirely to the DA, but for the students (Besides from Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny) the room would only be accessible through another door from the Room of Requirement as they weren't allowed to enter in normally like the other Order members.

As for the other rooms in the Order Headquarters, there was another two large classes and another small one designed for Order member training themselves.  
A huge classroom unit with all the books of information that they would ever need, a library if you like.  
A classroom that acted as a storage space where certain ingredients and equipment were put, a lot as Harry could see came from P.Inghlises's own private stores.  
Another classroom which was actually set out to be a large meeting room.  
And another which showed other doors and fireplaces, effectively making a travel from one place to another in the castle significantly quicker.

They were in Hogwarts Heaven, the answer to all their prayers as they just had the school's best shortcut system.

There was also another door at the very end of the corridor that was locked, but they weren't told what was inside so they dismissed it as unimportant.

It was quickly lunchtime, and seeing how they had finished their tour they were allowed to get back so Harry could devise his plan to get Slughorn to help him out, he wouldn't forget last year in a hurry seeing how he had to do something similar, trying to get information out of him and he almost left it too late.

But how could he approach Professor Slughorn to help him? Ginny was joking when she told Harry that he should seduce him and see where that went, when they all looked to her with devilish grins on their faces. Oh yes, Ron and Hermione were thinking the exact evil thing Harry was.

"No there is no way in _You-Know-Who's_ hell! I'm not doing it, get Hermione to she's got a thing for teachers doesn't she?" Ginny worried, leaving Hermione turning red and Ron fuming at the ears.  
"But he's taken some sort of liking to you like he did with my mum too, it may be the red hair and their feistiness." Harry made fun of her.

They bickered a little longer then, "Alright, but you're not all getting me in an uncomfortable position with him, I swear that man is impossible!"

Within no time at all Harry, Ron and Hermione managed to get her all dolled up and they were just going over rehearsals with one another when they would approach Professor Slughorn.  
But knowing Ginny, she wasn't taking this seriously and along with Hermione would giggle abruptly every time they said a word, as Hermione was playing Slughorn's role.

"Okay Professor, but I don't think we should be doing this, this would go against teacher-student protocol..." She got real silly, holding onto Hermione in a fake seductress scene, Harry laughed and it sounded like a kind of snort, Ron clutching his sides in pain from laughing too much.

"No we have to be serious guys, start from the top." Harry came round and instructed them a lot more firmly. Ginny huffed and said "Spoil sport"

She tried to behave this time round, "So Professor, I heard recently that there was a famous elegant party, an Anniversary in some castle I think, up in Burlen if I'm not mistaken"

This would where the Professor would step in and say if he knew about it or not, and if so Ginny would say, "Oh how wonderful, say Professor would it be okay If I and a few friends went with you?".

This would also be when the Professor say there were invitations involved, where Ginny would beg him to do her a favour so she could go, saying she always wanted to mingle with the right sort of people, which Slughorn would undoubtedly lap up and take her under his wing.

When Harry said that was enough role-playing, he wrote a letter addressed for Professor McGonagall and Dumbledore saying they were ready for the next phase, where they would then lure Slughorn and the rest of Professors to have a cocktail party tomorrow night at Hogwarts so he could not refuse to go. This would be a relaxed environment where Harry and the team could put their plan into action without him becoming too suspicious and catching on to their plans.

And soon enough tomorrow night came, Harry was in one of his formal robes along with Ron who received some from his twin brothers a couple of years ago. Hermione and Ginny were all dressed up in their fancy dress robe attires too. When they were ready they immediately transported over, walking out of a fireplace just outside Hogsmeade, where there were royal carriages which where the same ones with thestrals that usually took them to the foot of the castle when each school would start each year.

Harry was impressed with the fine job the Professors and Order did when assembling the castle to hold a party in nearly no time at all, Hermione was complaining in the carriage that they must be working the house elves overtime without any pay like usual.

When the thestrals stopped, they were met with a doorman opening their carriage, and walking formally up with them to the grand entrance to open the door for them also.

Here many of the Professors inside were dressed up in their fine wear, socialising and mingling with wine and other cocktails in their hand. In no time at all they managed to find Slughorn, as he was trying to be centre of the attention, schmoozing away and getting a little chummy with the famous people and previous outstanding students he was entertaining with. Ginny was starting to have second thoughts.

"Don't worry Ginny, the drinks will talk _for_ him you'll get the invitations no sweat." Ron assured her.

So she plucked up her courage, and gracefully walked over to him. Harry, Ron and Hermione couldn't hear them from where they were standing as the hall was alive with noise from the band playing closely by. But by the looks of things all went well, they were both smiling and laughing, Slughorn being as loud and in your face as he ever was. Then with one last smile she looked to have said goodbye, and walked back to them.

"That was easier said than Quidditch." She bragged. Harry found it a little annoying for her to have gotten through to him, when he couldn't most of last year.  
"He says he'll get us the invitations, he's planning on going too as well because he has a friend to buddy up with who he says has connections in the Castle." She finalised the details.

So now that they had come to get what they came for, they could be at ease the rest of the night. They snuck up to Professor McGonagall upstairs in her office though first thing, she was the only Professor not to be enjoying the festivities as she had a lot of work and organising to do, mainly concerning them.

"I trust you managed to persuade Professor Slughorn into giving you all invitations?" She asked concernedly, they replied that they did and it went smoothly.

"That's good to hear, now, a limo will be there to pick you up on the night of the Anniversary to take you straight there. You will have Auror protection in their Invisibility cloaks stationed around the entrance and they will come get you if anything goes wrong, meaning if the party is a catastrophe and all hell breaks loose. Your aim as you all know is to get as close to the male heir, which we have no idea what he looks like, but he would no doubt be making a speech to the audience and you would know then. You are then to schmooze your way in to getting to know him better, best to hang around Professor Slughorn for that part for he would be all over him as I can imagine. Try and learn about the Horcrux but I don't imagine him to be parading it, so if you can't see yourself getting that information then you would most likely need to be snooping around so you'll have to get your cloak ready for that Potter. It can be anywhere, so search high and low seeing as it is a castle... And be bloody careful." She added as an after thought.

They got the rest of the details, thanked Professor McGonagall and went on their way back to prepare themselves.

The rest of the week went by, and they were becoming worried by Friday as the Anniversary at Burlen Castle was only two days away and the Professor in question still hadn't dropped in on them with the Invitations. Harry was becoming extremely nervous and feeling ill, what if it never came? Would they have to try and break in which Dumbledore had mentioned previously, had spells and curses to prevent anyone to do so?

Mrs Weasley popped her head into her fireplace, which flooed over to Professor Slughorn's and she asked for Ginny if he managed to get it yet. He said that his friend was going to give it to him sometime tomorrow through owl mail and he said he'd be right over to give them to Ginny; they had to accept that answer for now as they really had no choice but to trust him.

Tomorrow came, and they were waiting patiently all day to see a sign of Professor Slughorn. But he didn't arrive at The Burrow till it was evening; they were having another drink session where he was looking his chummy self as the adults were into the strong percent alcohol Firewhisky.

"...It wasn't easy getting these Ginny my girl but I managed to get four. One ferrr myself of course... Hic I'm good friends with what's-his-name... oho can't even remember, a bit too much nosh ferr me." He reminded Harry of Aunt Marge when drunk.

All of them had a good time that night, eventually Slughorn apparated back to his home, while the Weasley family, Hermione and himself stayed up a little while longer playing Wizarding Poker. The cards pictures of the royals would move around and quote Shakespeare occasionally, which would give away what kind of hand you had sometimes too. Since the Weasleys weren't exactly what you'd call rich, they all agreed that each round would cost the players a Knut, winner takes all at the end of 25 hands. Ginny ended up winning the small kitty.

Before he knew it they retired off to bed, he had a big night for him tomorrow. Thankful that they managed to get invitations last minute, Harry climbed into the warm bed now set up for him in the twins room.

The last thought before drifting off to sleep was that it was comforting to know that he now had a warm home to return to with a kind family if ever he needed it.


	4. Past Encounters and In Return

**Disclaimer:** I might be J K Rowling... hmm and If I'm not as I wasn't last time i checked then please let me be the Queen of England, grand prize winner of the first division lottery or winner of the O.C competition instead.

**Shout Out:** To another two new Reviewers!

_Firstly,_ Andy-May It's good to hear you enjoy this. Always good. And I have taken heed to what you said and changed the story's format so it now has more spaces and looks easier to read.

_Secondly,_ Old-Crow I applaud and praise you for the lengthy comment. It was like a big Christmas present. Thanks for sharing your views about what parts you liked, and yes there will be more to Dumbledore as the time goes on (He is after all my favourite character next to Sirius, both are dead now and I can't believe my bad luck)  
I've also almost read all of the chapters to your post HBP story and it's real good. In fact i recommend other readers who see this note to take heed and visit her story "Tom and Harry" after you read this. It's real good, it puts mine to shame! lol. Can't blame me though, the teachers thought i had Dyslexia at some point when I was still in primary, yet I hold that for all my excuses these days hehe, I don't have it however my brother does, he's also colour blind and I can't help thinking I got off alright after all :D

**NOTE:** There is a lot of swearing, a lot. Where the F'word is used Left, Right and Centre, so turn a blind eye and start humming when you see it if you find it not to your liking.

By the way, _MY SCHOOL BALL IS TOMORROW AND IM PSYCHED! w00t! w00t!_  
This means the next chapter will be delayed by a day and a half to make up for this time (The extra half day is for the hangover i plan to be recovering from hehe.)

**Warning:** Contains insight and plot lines relating to the sixth book HBP. So don't read this story if you haven't read it yet.

* * *

**Harry Potter and the Hogwarts Houses Horcruxes**  
Chapter 4 - _Past Encounters and In Return_

* * *

Harry awoke to hear the rooster's crow early at dawn, again. He got up and changed out of his pyjamas and into something casual.

A loud snore came from its owner who was Ron, who also had his mouth gaping open and his face smushed into his pillow as if trying to swallow it whole, lanky legs entwined in his bed sheets. He had decided to crash on Harry's other bed last night.  
Harry decided to leave him for the time being, as they didn't have much sleep the night before when they were playing wizarding poker with the whole of the Weasley family and Hermione.

He descended down the stairs with his hair messed in every swayed position possible, taking another wide yawn and almost stumbling down the stairs when he came to Ginny's landing, because by the looks of things she just woken up too, though still in her PJ's. Harry thought she looked rather cute and he gave a heart-felt smile to her.

"Morning Ginny"  
"Morning Harry, hey what time are you guys leaving tonight?" She was smiling too. Since there were only three tickets for the four of them and she decided not to go, they were going to tell Slughorn that she couldn't come because she caught a bad bug overnight that couldn't be healed automatically with a swish of a wand; Ron said that she could have chronic Diahorrea as her excuse.

"Round six." Harry got back to her, and told her they should be there just before 8'oclock that night.

"Hey, you know that we'd definitely take you..." He trailed off. But he had hoped that she not come anyways as he was more than a little overprotective of her well being.  
"I know its okay Harry seriously. Too bad Slughorn didn't have another invitation to spare but hey it's alright, its just rich people schmoozing together in a snobbish party and I doubt that it would be much fun." She concluded.

Harry couldn't help but agree with her and nodded in agreement, then progressed down the rest of the magically-in-place stairs to where Mrs Weasley was in her element and fussing in the kitchen, making sure all three of them later on had a decent sized breakfast at seven, which meant third helpings which Harry was not exactly complaining about.

He couldn't believe the day had finally come; now today they'd know if one more of Voldemort's Horcruxes was eliminated. Harry felt nervous, yet dead set determined to have it.  
And this person who owns it now, Harry supposed was working for Voldemort and was in his tight circle of friends now or perhaps was a decade or so ago.

He was all ready getting dressed later on in the evening and was now waiting on the other two, the limo had strolled up by the clucking chickens outside The Burrow, he could tell by the crunch of the gravel and the chickens pecking and huffing more feverishly if at all possible.

Looking in the mirror, Harry thought briefly of what happened with the supposeably last Horcrux both he and Dumbledore went to go and retrieve and wondering if this time round something else bad like that was going to happen. He tried not to think about Dumbledore for now, so he reflected on his own reflection, seeing himself properly now Harry could see he wasn't a small little boy anymore and that he became fairly taller and more healthily built from a few square meals courtesy of Mrs Weasley's cooking.

Harry had the whole dark, long and ruggishly manly hair style going for him, his frames accentuating his brilliant green jade emerald eyes from his dear mother Lily.

He was wearing a black long sleeved shirt and pants, with a bright white tie to radiate how cool his fashion sense really was. Of course Hermione and Ginny helped both him and Ron in this department.

"Harry mate, you shape up good!" Was Ron's response as he walked in adjusting his maroon tie, he was wearing instead black pants and the tie over his white long sleeved shirt.  
"Thanks Ron, you look good too. I see you tried putting gel in you hair and it uhhh... looks good." Harry finished off lamely, seeing how Ron was so inexperienced in all things muggle he ended up having his hair drowned in it, giving off a slick oily appearance not unlike Malfoy's.

Ron scowled a little, and then agreed that yes he did look like a red headed version of the stupid idiotic bleeper and that the hairstyle refused to disappear no matter how many times he tried hexing it to oblivion; Harry stated that it wasn't smart to do that as Ron was lucky enough to not lose all his hair.

They both settled and slouched down on the moth eaten sofa waiting for Hermione to hurry up which turned out wasn't as long as they had originally thought, as girls would undoubtedly take getting ready.

Hermione walked in, and Ron gave a long low wolf-whistle which turned out to be a good move for him because Hermione closed in for an appreciate kiss, again and again. Though she backed off from him soon enough because the gel got on her makeup and she got pretty crossed.

She removed it with a simple spell and continued to kiss Ron a little more like nothing had happen, Ron eagerly accepted all of this of course. Harry turned his head around the other way so as to pretend he didn't see all this.  
Hermione he saw wore the same outfit she purchased from when they went shopping in France. She was dressed up in a black dress, which had a lavender sheen to it and a stylish ruffling at the hem, the dress was a perfect fit for her as it showed off her feminine curves.

Glitz and glam, the three were dressed to impress and ready to rock the club at the Castle of Burlen.

-o-0-o-

They hopped in the escorting limo which would take them there in just under two hours. Harry could hardly wait, his best friends who were foot rubbing together the entire time made him extremely awkward the whole car ride. A couple of Order members Harry did not know where invisible in the car with them under their cloaks and not making a sound.

The landscapes that flashed by showed a lot of green forestry and breathtaking mountain views. They had even past a breathtaking Clearwater lake, all of this reminding him of the home he had made at Hogwarts for the last four years. Not too long after they arrived at the foot of the castle, cars and people were everywhere and all looking impressively rich, looks like Ginny's assumption was correct he thought.

Upon entering the grand doors, he saw only a place that could only mean heaven to every boy back at Hogwarts. For there were girls, loads of girls, pretty looking, stunning and beautiful with men escorting them, tailing behind them or trying their luck to try and dance with one or two, or even dancing inappropriately with both girls at the same time.  
Yes all the classy girls were here and the looks on all the guys' faces were fairly plain to see that they were highly pleased with their given surroundings, and they did look annoyingly smug and superior, like they were all purebloods that were born and bred to dine in all things fine.

It was incredibly colourful with everyone in their best. And the walls were decorated and lined in a high polished dark wood, the ceiling and floor in silvery marble. A lot of light seemed to be streaming not only from the lights from up above, but the sideline walk way in the centre and by the frames around the castle's large windows as well in pixie lights, from you guessed it, real pixies that were giving off a pale yet glittery neon fluorescent glow.

Harry automatically ditched Hermione and Ron as soon as they went down to the dance floor because he could tell they needed the alone time together, and left them to their slow dancing with each other that was getting pretty heated and steamy.  
He went walking around trying to get in the groove, feeling a little awkward attempting to fit in this type of crowd but was having a good time without the other two or Ginny anyhow.  
Many pretty girls came to dance with him for a few songs, he felt pretty chuffed but he knew he must keep his focus like try to mingle with people like Slughorn who had connections and be the lookout for any suspicious activity.

And he didn't have to wait very long for anything suspicious.

The pale blond haired teen that Harry recognised had talked to a few days ago at the Three Broomsticks was being harassed and pushed around very roughly by two pig-headed security guards.  
He looked over to Ron and Hermione but they were both busy concentrating with one another as Hermione's arms were over Ron's neck and his arms around her waist and both were making out passionately together at this point.

Deciding it would be best time-wise to just go himself, then started the rage against the current that was the heavily densely populated crowd all dancing dangerously close with one another.  
Harry was losing sight of the blonde girl and panicked, he only got through the worse part of the crowd and broke loose when he saw the security guys take her through the exit and into the adjoining corridor that was at the backstage of the hall which was heavily guarded.

Harry followed and ran towards their retreating backs. Whipped out his cloak and managed to go undetected, how he did he didn't know because it all happened so fast for him to take in.  
He then ran across the length of the wide hallway, all the meantime trying to open the doors but all were locked. Alohamora didn't work either, he didn't really expect it to anyway but thought to check just in case.

More security men became visible and walking down towards Harry's way, with a few scantily dressed females draped around them and laughing ludicrously at their drunken antics and stupidity.

Harry only narrowly swerved to miss a bright highlighter green dressed girl with black leather boots from walking into him. He could just imagine Ginny commenting on what _hoes_ those girls were.  
Needless to say they didn't bother him as they were being preoccupied by the opposite sex and he was invisible and all, but Harry couldn't count on being so lucky next time.

He went and sat down in the corner nook with his cloak covering every inch of him, which was easier now since the cloak was enlargened by Professor McGonagall previously. Here he could see easily if the guards were to reappear with her without the chance of getting himself hit into another person.

The waiting around felt like forever, he had heard at least eight songs from the party come and gone so he estimated that twenty to thirty minutes just went by, which didn't look good for the new girl he had just recently met who he didn't even know by name, he never asked for it and she never gave it.

Anger surged throughout him, if those men had hurt her or touched her and he was pretty damn sure they had in all probabilities, they would have hell to pay for he decided, they were total berks without any consideration at all.

The two piggish guards re-emerged from a solid cell on the left side of the hallway a minute or so afterwards. Half dragging the pale girl's virtually numb body along and up the highly secured staircase further up ahead where two other guards who were almost twice their size were already positioned and armed with their wands menacingly.

Harry followed determinedly, careful where to tread and how much sound he emitted when half running to catch up to match their long strides as he did not want any trouble.

The other guard's huge muscles and solid figures took up the space to enter up through the lengthy stairs, and Harry didn't see how he could enter without being bumped into or causing any commotion, and seeing how badly injured that girl was he'd say she wouldn't last for too long so he had to act fast within reason.

He instinctively reached deep down into his pockets for his wand to better prepare himself only to discover quite pleasantly that right beside his wand was a few dungbombs left over from the twins at their joke shop. Harry could kiss them and made a mental note to next time he saw them, hairy armpits or no hairy armpits.

He let one off and flew it overhead to where the guards where positioned. He had got the reaction he wanted which was dead on.

"Oi, what the hell is going on here!" The trollish-like guards bellowed, panicked and ran a little ahead to see if more assaults came their way which was Harry thought, a very Goyle and Crabbe thing to have done as it was so totally stupid of them.

Harry took this opportunity to sneak through. Up and up he climbed, once he reached the landing he was to discover the whole floor past a dark oak door was decorated in the same fine dark oak setting. Antiques and rich curtains, lush carpet and stunning portraits, on every inch of the vintage wallpaper. It reminded him of the more pleasantly renovated Black Manor, but more warm and inviting.

He turned right very quickly from this room to another hallway full of more doors like a house version kind of maze, then set off at a slow jog to pace himself for a long night ahead.

Harry began a mental note of what turns he'd take at different corridors. _Left, left, right, left, right, right, right, left, right,_ but soon found it impossible to remember as there were so many corners and he kept backtracking. He didn't even know which way to go, but would go in whatever direction or in whatever room he could see that held any more guards in, hoping that the unfortunate girl would be around there somewhere as well.

Still strong at a run he headed towards another room to check it out, and he found himself in a whirlwind of uncontrollable emotions as he turned his head before entering, he sensed something peculiar and saw for himself the very reason to be on the alert. For down the same corridor further down he had just glimpsed the ferret of a boy with the unpleasant surname of Malfoy.

_'The traitor will pay dearly.'_ One thought raced through his mind alone.

Harry's head was inclined down, eyes that were set to kill were on Draco Malfoy. Mouth slightly open and audibly breathing loud as he tried to fully control himself yet it didn't work as hoped.  
Malfoy looked at him strange and indeed tried to look calm all things considering, but his face soon enough showed a hint of being remotely scared as Harry began running towards him like a mad bull that caught sight of something red.

He stopped short just a good fifteen to twenty metres or so for a good duelling distance, and looked hellishly into Malfoy's gaze hoping to intimidate him more.  
They had calmed down a bit during their little stare down, Malfoy not daring to look anywhere but at him and Harry flickering his eyes towards him then everywhere else quickly, analysing his surroundings.

He also noticed that Malfoy wasn't jeering with smart ass comments like usual, which proved good in his favour as he supposed he was scared when without his cronies here to defend him.  
After a while Harry came to the conclusion that Malfoy didn't seem to have a wand on him, as he didn't whip it out to defend himself.  
But Harry couldn't feel any slightly sympathetic towards him even if he was without any means to protect himself, so he painfully kept concentrating back to what happened on the night of Dumbledore's downfall and this made his anger skyrocket without a hitch, he had to be more than hell bent angry with him if he was to make him pay for what wrongs he had done.

Without waiting for their usual pre match insults, he noticed the tapestry on the wall beside Malfoy and instantly sent a curse towards it.  
"_Incendio!_", Flames were now licking at the rug-like tapestry, like a solid wall of fire.

Malfoy immediately put his arms to his face to wildly protect himself for whatever onslaught was about to happen. The tapestry that was now burning was sent flying from banishing spell and was sent in Malfoy's direction, then Harry's mind made it so it coiled around his body for a few fair seconds, then released his grip on it. Harry breathing heavier still.

This was enough to burn Malfoy for a while damaging both his robes and even his skin, which still were on fire from being wrapped around a fiery tornado furnace for a second too long.

He looked incredibly weakened and a little worse for wear, yet not attempting to put out the fire that was still blazing on his clothes. No Stop-Drop-And Roll, no nothing, he just dangerously stood as if unaware.  
Now Harry was puzzled and slightly panicked for Malfoy not to care about it despite his dangerous life threatening situation at the time being. He was flinching at the pain, yet stared determinedly coolly back at Harry daring him to do more damage. He was enduring it to see if Harry had the guts to continue.

So rising to the bait and searching wildly to see what else he could do, thought of what his father James would do to Snape in his position.

He then proceeded with the unfairly sided battle and shot Malfoy's body up to the ceiling with an incantation and a simple wrist movement to his wand, then finding himself actually doing such a thing to a person who was defenceless, no matter how much he was as a threat to him, released his grip almost at once and Malfoy fell bodily to the ground with an earth shattering thud. And he didn't look like he was going to get up again.

Now Harry's eyes were wide and fearful, thinking the worse. He then realised that he never wanted to do it in the first place deep down, but still done it anyway. It was the same sort of inhumane thing he did to Malfoy once before earlier on in the year, when he had performed one of the Half-Blood Prince's specialty moves reserved only for enemies.

He could feel a wet patch as he put his hand to his face in worry with what he had just gone and done. Dumbledore would not have said to him that he made the wisest choice, and knew he shouldn't've done it once he had. He fell to his knees and told himself enough was enough, no more no matter what.

Malfoy was still not stirring and he could not just let him be there in his condition, so Harry snapped to reality and ran to Malfoy's unmoving body that was crumpled on the floor. He tilted his head up to face him and saw that his nose was all bloodied and appeared broken. Checking to see if he had a pulse, ran his own fingers to the Slytherin's wrists and found that he was still alive, heart still pumping and lungs were stable with breathing.

He was just knocked out, no need to panic Harry told himself.  
Harry then sat a metre away from him, trying to relax and slow every mad thought down. It was then that Harry noticed something strange.

Malfoy's wand tip was clearly visible sticking out from the top of his robe pocket.

Momentarily stunned and mouth slightly gaping, Harry wondered to himself why Malfoy didn't engage in fighting him.  
It was odd, for Malfoy not to play dirty and to fight back, yet here he was on the floor already out of order in record timing. He _wanted_ to be beaten up.  
He stared to the ceiling in hopes in finding some sort of excuse or to provide another answer than that, because this realisation hit him like a ton of bricks. Maybe Malfoy simply did not want to live anymore, perhaps life had got so much worse for him that he could not take it.

He was still staring into space pointlessly for another minute, whilst Malfoy had regained consciousness at this point rather quickly and acted while Harry was still distracted. He got out his wand and took aim at him while he still wasn't looking.

"_RETRORSUM!_" Malfoy yelled with every ounce of strength.

It happened all in a whirl of red and green light, like some far off nightmare had come and enveloped his body and started attacking it with tormenting pain.  
When the last of it died down, he found himself to have the same injuries Malfoy had. Somehow with one single curse Malfoy returned all the damage and inflicted it back on Harry, he had the same scorch marks and blows to him as Malfoy had as well, like some freaky parallel twin. Both had the exact same scratch, bruise and every little minor detail mark.

Harry quickly jumped to his feet like he just received a jolt of electricity, Malfoy following suit and they both started to circle each other warily. Both looking like they had just been hit by a bus or worse still.

They faced off together matching spell for spell, Harry immediately shoving all his regrets of hurting Malfoy before as he now had paid dearly for that mistake, both properly getting somewhere now that Malfoy stopped playing dumb yet also equally as cunning.

-o-0-o-

After twenty minutes of the guards dragging her along, they reached the end of their final destination and found themselves in front of a huge magnificent Oak door, which reached from floor to ceiling that was approximately twelve metres high and three wide.

"_In!_" Ordered one of the oafs, god she wanted to kick him in the unmentionables, but she had to obey for her life was at stake.  
"Get your hands off me!" She yelled, when she complied and walked in and one of them slid their hand down to her bum and laughed lecherously. They were sick minded with one thing clearly on their minds.

A cold male's voice from inside spoke irritably, "This better be good you two as I'm quite busy at the moment."

The guards looked at each other smiling like idiots, "I'm sure you want to see this ...lady sir, found her like you asked at last. Didn't put up much of a fight as I had expected."  
She could tell the man inside was interested, because he then beckoned them in even with his given company he had at the moment.

The guards ushered her in right inside for the whole way and she had no choice but to follow for their hands now vice gripped her own, and upon tilting her head up when entering she could see the leader and a few others on the furniture.

His henchmen released her and ordered for her to go towards the man by the fireplace to wait.  
Her broken high heeled platform shoes stepped tentatively onto the elegant fluffy white rug, the grand furnace's fire giving off immense heat that she had to put her hand in front of her to shield her already heavily dealt to black and blue bruised face and body.

The man, who looked very young, was most probably a head superior of the castle and was lying quite comfortably on the big comfy couch with two women by his side.  
Feeling weary, over worn, and in immense pain, she gave off the look of utmost loathing at him trying to look unaffected.

She couldn't fight given her condition, and chances of finding an escape route seemed unthinkable seeing how they were in a fully fortified and heavily secured castle, all it needed was a moat and a few crocodiles.

And was she imagining it, or were the men that brought her here looking extremely pleased with themselves, as if they landed the catch of the day? What was she, just another girl to be done away with afterwards?  
Oh yes, they were looking for a piece of fresh meat to satisfy their needs for tonight's festivities. Like they didn't have enough dancers around their beds even now waiting for them as it was.

Thank god the guards didn't force themselves on her before either, she was sure that they were told not to by someone higher, perhaps because of this very man on the couch. Who may even wanted her for himself only, for his own purposes in the bedroom later on. She mentally thought he had slapped a '_Reserved_' sign on her that warned all others to back off. Like she was his possession and he could do whatever he liked.

It was oddly quiet for a long time, the man seemed to be scrutinising and looking her up and down with his piercing eyes, whilst he was being fed by one of the women with blood red grapes.  
The girl stared back determinedly at him, so as not to give him any satisfaction. All whilst trying hard not to black out as the pain was really overwhelming at this point.

But she was in no position to show any weakness, not now, especially since she came this close and she knew she could not just walk away with nothing.

He raised himself slowly off the couch at last, and came level where the top of her head was up to his cold malicious, steely blue eyes that would haunt her afterwards.  
"How long has she been beaten up for?" He asked with voice level, and the guards stupid goofy smiles faded a bit.

"I'd say a good half-hour"  
This man, then gave a short bark like laugh and the guards relaxed and returned to smiling like imbeciles.

"I see you still have your stubborn pride, you should have conceded defeat to them earlier - _girl_." He basically spat the last word then continued.  
"I have been aware of your presence around this area for quite sometime now, i thought i made it clear to you _not_ to set foot on these lands again."

He spoke in quite a calm and careful manner, yet it was hard and chilling nevertheless.

She stared intently into his eyes mystified. When or where has he ever said that? She's never even met this person before. He must've notice and anticipated the surprise in her eyes as well because he then said "Its me Zanthe, the boy you once knew as Bade. You would remember, my mother and I met you at this very lake near by the castle almost ten years ago with your grandfather." Recalling as though if it were just yesterday.

This caused the girl, Zanthe, to have tears swelling up in the corner of her eyes. "No..." She gasped out. Recognising the man's identity at once even though hewas unrecognisable.

"Yes Zanthe. You do remember, and we have made it specifically clear -"

"No..." Her hands raked her hair in frustration, her left leg buckling and she slid down to her left knee.

"You... You bastard, don't you dare, don't you _dare!_" For she knew what would happen next, but hadn't anticipated this future confrontation to turn out at all like this.  
Bade began pacing around her fallen figure.

"It didn't have to come to your grandfather's untimely death, you know as well as I - that could have been easily avoided if you just heeded mother's warning."  
Zanthe was now openly weeping and trying desperately; and failing, to stop the tears falling. Her face was even more swollen and now a brilliant puffy red to compliment her smudged lipstick.

"- You should have run away you know, it would have been best for us all." He continued on.  
"JUST SHUT UP!" She screamed out of retaliation, refusing to hear any more poison.  
"It was your fault he died." He stated simply.

"What the _FUCK_ do you know! You and Blaise are to blame! Don't you dare start, not since you-"  
He reached across to her and dragged her painfully up by her arm, twisting it to stop her say any further. Her wincing in blind pain in the now dislocated arm.  
"Don't you EVER - say - that - name - to - me - again! _EVER!_" Twisting her arm even more with the last word.

With that he released her arm and spat like pure venom on the floor by her feet.

"The next time you come back here, you will lose much more than just your petty life. Next time I'll make sure to split your soul into a stinking Horcrux instead, then we'll see you in another millennium alongside with me and see how you like it, I'm doing this for your own damn good you stupid little wench! And you decide to ruin everything anyway! Even though you knew what would happen if you did?"

Zanthe collapsed to the floor completely in a heap and broke down silently.

He rounded off, by smashing a nearby valuable vase into the wall in frustrated anger.  
"_Fuck!_ You don't, don't know how much you stuffed up for us all!" His eyes positively alive with madness.

She gave a hiccoughing-like sniff attack, becoming more scared than she'd ever been previously in her whole life, aside from witnessing her Grandfather's own death.  
He turned to his cronies and amusement girls. "Leave us."

Zanthe thought thankfully that it was her cue to leave, and tried to sit up but was incredibly aching all over.  
"Not you, I'm not finished with you yet." Zanthe gave a terrified whimper.

As soon as the others had left, he walked to a cabinet which was near the magnificent door and withdrew an antique gold key from his robe pocket, then unlocked it.  
His hand reached in and found a highly furnished and valuable teal jewellery box.

And when finished opening that, he withdrew a black opal anklet carefully that was looking deadly ominous.

Bade strode to the rug where Zanthe was curled up and shaking, who was not paying any notice to Bade at all in hopes that he'd just leave her alone.  
He clasped it to her ankle, and before she realised what was happening, took her in her arms and carried her to his bedroom wing, past his master bedroom and into his ensuite bathroom which was lavishly decorated in silver marble from the shower and Jacuzzi bath to the water basin tap.

"Clean up. I'm coming in there myself in ten minutes if your not washing up by then." He stepped outside the door and locked it with a spell, she couldn't get out because his henchmen had her wand.  
She sulked, and regretted her appalling rash actions back out there before, she could have handled herself better but her emotions got the better of her.

Bade walked lazily back into the room and sat back down on the couch finishing off the last of the grapes without any one present.

He heard someone by the door another five minutes later and told them to go away and that they were not ordered to come in.  
Yet our dear Harry thought otherwise.

A spell was cast and he blasted the door off its hinges, sending splinters of the fine furnished oak door flying to the floor.

After the initial shock wore off Bade shouted.  
"Who are you, and what right have you to blast my door to fucken smithereens!" He yelled, eying up the boy who had just entered and looked nearly dead on his feet already, but was powered on by his own motivations.

Harry just wasn't listening, he was in a blind rage. Minutes before he had encountered Draco Malfoy and feeling extremely ill tempered when he duelled him and just narrowly won.  
He had learned everything he needed to know when he walked away victorious, yet wish it didn't come to forcing the information out of the blonde slime ball.

He shook his flyaway hair out of his eyes and pointed his faithful phoenix feathered, holly wand right at Bade's direction.

"_Where is she!_"

"How dare you tell me what to do!" Bade hissed back. "I think I deserve to know who the hell you think you are." He demanded in an almost royal tone.  
Harry stared right into the depths of Bade's non existent soul. "Your worse fucken nightmare." He spoke dead quietly.

"Hah, i live my nightmare, so go on tell me who you really are." Bade felt intrigued, to know who the young insolent boy was, who probably didn't even know who he was talking to.

Harry did not relent, "Tell me where she is first otherwise I'm doing jackshit, you fuckers deserve to be killed. If I find you've touched her -" He warned menacingly, with this he shot one of Snape's deadly slashing spell just short of Bade's feet, which left engraved a big slash on the carpet which also grazed the fine wooden panelling underneath.

Harry's rage building and fuelling to his fire power even more, he was pumped with a murderous kind of adrenaline. His emerald eyes giving off the impression of jaded jagged ice.

Now Bade was definitely curious to know who he was, to have known and performed that particular spell... he decided to play along with Harry for the meantime.  
"She's actually cleaning up her wounds in the bathroom now as a matter of fact."

He spoke confidently, so deliberate and stone cold. Harry stared transfixed at his eyes trying to determine if this was a lie or not. Because whatever answer he expected out of Bade it wasn't that, and that totally threw him off.

"What d'you...?"

"I mean I didn't touch her like that, I have enough decency not to touch a person not willing, who do you expect me to be?"

"A Deatheater. You all have _no_ decency, nor morals so don't talk bullshit." Harry shot back.

Bade paused calculating something else, now he definitely needed to know who this person was full stop.  
"I'm no Deatheater, that's a downright insult. Now that I've told you what you've wanted, you now are to kindly tell me who you are." Eyes flashing, hoping Harry would get his point.

At this Harry took the hand that wasn't wielding the wand and lifted up his hair on his fringe that covered his scar, hoping to get Bade's attention that he meant business with him.

Bade's eyes narrowed dangerously.

"What do you want with her? She's not of your concern."

"No, you tell me what you want with her, I want answers right now!" Harry's body and wand reaching closer towards Bade, dangerously close.  
He didn't reply.

"C'mon, either you tell me or i get my friends to take Malfoy to rejoin his father over in Azkaban, sure your Deatheater mates would love that!" Harry threatened, not believing for a second that Bade wasn't one, he seemed the type and he definitely was evil enough.

"I've already told you I'm no Deatheater, and do you think I honestly care about Malfoy? I really don't care what happens to him actuall-"  
"-But you seem to think that she is worth more than him?" he cut him off curiously, referring to the girl in question.

"Yes I do in fact, and there's no way I'm telling you why Potter. I have been generous enough to share more than enough information with you, now-" With this he waved his hand and Harry's wand shot out of his hand and onto the rug nearby.

"You tell me-"  
Another wave of his hand, and Harry became pinned to the wall, Bade closing in on him with each step.

"Why you seem so keen in her best interests?" He then performed Sectumsempra, the same slashing curse on Harry that Harry tried performing on him for scare tactics before.

Blood was seeping through Harry's robes and leaking onto the floor. Harry felt strangely sick to his stomach and weak, his eyes rolled in the back of his head, head then lolling and falling limp.  
His body not being to take it anymore, and all he knew was darkness.

-o-0-o-

Bade ignored Harry's body and proceeded to just outside his bathroom door once more.  
"Times up, you better be ready in there or I'm doing it for you, with you naked or not I personally don't give a damn."  
He heard slow movement then slowly a silent moan, he opened it and saw Zanthe was sitting on the floor in a state basically 'Half with it'.

All her wounds were rid of blood, and Bade could tell she had done what she was told.

"Why... wha... why's there, this, on my foot..." She trailed off hopelessly just noticing the anklet, looking even more scared so he thought, she did know what it was after all, he knew it.

"Because you didn't listen." He said with sadness tinged in his voice which was a bit cracked, he lowered himself level to her on the floor and with this he placed his hand on the anklet, activated the charm with an eerie silver glow from his hand, she gasped and yelled sharply from the most intense pain she had ever experienced. The pain was suffocating.

Her body had finally stopped being stubborn and succumbed to being unconscious, all went black.

"Right, what would I ever do now with you two?" As he levitated her to the room Harry was in.  
Another wave of his hand impatiently and then both teens were floating in mid air side-by-side, Bade's face was void of any emotion, suggesting him to look inhumane.

Bade waited patiently for a while, obviously waiting for something to happen as he looked on at them expectantly.  
A few seconds later another figure apparated from thin air, then made his way over to Bade who was intrigued of the two new guests that were unconscious and in the air supported by magic.

Bade seemed to be anticipating his arrival as if on time.

For the ten minutes both he and Bade were discussing something important, and then it came to a hushed heated argument that was barely above a whisper.  
"I had to, she left me no choice and I had to put it on her!" Bade was saying, the other man not looking at all pleased.

"You could have just altered her memory and sent her on her merry way, that would have been the better choice."

Bade shook his head "No, years ago I did the Unbreakable Vow, I'm bound to her now." The other man looked at him appalled.  
"I see, and are you going to divulge me as to why you made such a thing?" He spoke outraged.

Bade looked into his eyes hauntingly "I can't, I wouldn't be standing here right now if I do tell."

The man seemed to accept this answer for now and both men stayed quiet, the guest pacing slowly in front of the fire.

A low moan was heard and they could see Harry coming round, but blood trickling down the front of his mouth.  
The new stranger found Harry familiar, however did not know of the boy's identity.

"What have you done to him Bade! Why's he bleeding to death!"

Bade looked towards the Boy-Who-Lived, and too could see that it looked like Harry did have much longer by the looks of things.  
"Just watch, not long now."  
"But."  
"Cousin, just look alright? Now if things go accordingly he'll come right." Here he pointed suggestedly to the anklet that Zanthe was wearing.

Bade's cousin, apparently catching on to his hint said "Oh." Simply, as if it was alright after all.

Harry then looked like he was choking on his own blood and struggled and wriggled helplessly in his body that had no strength remaining.  
Then when it seemed to be quietening down, and him going deathly quiet...

Zanthe gasped real loudly as if resurfacing from water and recovering from drowning herself, her eyes glowing a strange unearthly mystical white.

The black opal was turning hazy silver, the same colour as the metal bounding the magical crystal. It was enveloping both her and Harry in the strange mist, the anklet overheating and the centre gem then transforming into a hot white. Another gasp and she fell unconscious once more, though her face and body showing no signs of having been beaten anymore.

Harry too, looked as if he was all healed as well, even the battle scars of his encounter with Malfoy. He stirred and came around properly, his gaze fell upon the two men with eyesight hazy because his glasses were smashed earlier on.  
He naturally panicked at what he saw next.

"-Sirius"

* * *

**A/N:** Oh Cliff hanger! Oh you guys won't be very happy with me when you next review I can tell you that much.  
But please review! I really want feedback like you wont believe, so far I've had just under 300 page hits on this story last time I checked, and that's not good considering i only have 6 reviews right now. Comment on what you think will need improvement, on other things as well like a particular scene you liked, anything! I will always get back to your reply in my shout out mentioning in the chapter afterwards.

Also, I wanted to get your opinion of something. Should I mention things about these certain Horcruxes that I'm about to introduce, as in like certain special effects afterwards? An example would be Slytherin's Ring and how Dumbledore's hand had turned black. But instead of making them all negative effects, I was perhaps thinking that some effects could be good instead. Like the Opal Anklet that had just appeared to heal Zanthe and Harry, but you don't know as of yet if that even IS a Horcrux. Oh dang did I just gave myself away there? Hmmm, but you might think I anticipated you thinking that already, so thought that this comment may be a diversion. So now you know for sure it is indeed a Horcrux, and nothing I can say can persuade you not to think otherwise. Oh dear me I do seem to ramble nothing but nonsense don't I? I think on this note I'll shut up...

**P.S.** "Retrorsum" Means Reverse, and in this case 'In reverse order' or 'In return'. I reckon this is the kind of spell both Voldemort and Harry were both in when Voldemort's victims he murdered came out of his wand as shadowy things in reverse order. This was in the 4th book. I thought Malfoy seeing as he was a Slytherin would be low enough to counter attack with it. In this story I classify it to be a spell really powerful and deadly if used by the wrong person.


	5. The Wizarding Family of Black’s Secrets

**Disclaimer:** I swear in my life that my brain could not hope to have a thousandth percent of the unwavering intellectual mind that is JKR. She is a pure genius, and in doing so has copyrighted her works, and fortunately for me I have just enough bright brain cells to recognise this. Can you?

**Note:** Sorry for the extra week, Ball and all you know. Plus I learnt that my bus driver from a few years ago was just killed earlier this week. He was the kind of person who was always positive, nice and friendly – easy to chat and relate to. So I dedicate this to you buddy, because you didn't deserve to go the way you did. Forever remembered.

**Shout Outs:**

To my come-backer reviewers who I hope are forever hooked. Mwuhahahaha.

_Andy-May_ – Thank you for appreciating the writing setting now, I'm always open to suggestions.

_Old-Crow_ - For replying yet another decent rating back _(The joy!)_ Thank you also for backing up my thoughts about having special effects about and in destroying the Horcruxes, your opinion is highly regarded and thought of.

To my new Reviewers who I hope will hear from again.

_Nandhp_ – Yeah I knew about that yet did not realise that I hadn't mentioned it as well. I meant for it to say that the spell could have been a hidden or second spell that happened if I had my way with JK's stories. Sorry for not making this clear, you too now have the permission to whack me over the head till you think is necessary.

And to the Anonymous 'J' and mosleyn001 who have taken a liking to the story, I'm sorry for keeping this chapter from you for a whole other week. One word: _Enjoy!_

**Warning:** Contains insight and plot lines relating to the sixth book HBP. So don't read this story if you haven't read the Half-Blood prince yet.

**

* * *

**

**Harry Potter and the Hogwart Houses Horcruxes  
**Chapter 5 – _The Wizarding Family of Black's Secrets_

**

* * *

**

Harry cast a very unbelieving glance at the stranger before him who he thought may have been his dead godfather.

"Sirius, is that really you? Sirius I can't believe you're here… I thought you were dead, I-"

Bade quickly casted a stunning spell at Harry before he could speak further and do any more lasting harm.

The man that Harry supposed was his godfather looked at him speechless, eyes darting between Harry and Bade questioningly.

"Sirius dead... does this boy speak the truth! You know something Bade now tell! Where is Sirius? And how does this boy know him!" He asked Bade, questions at a million miles per hour, outraged that Bade had not mentioned this in their little talk beforehand.

"Sirius was his godfather; this is James Potter's son." Bade braved the winds. He was hardly afraid of anyone, and for him to be careful around this man meant something big.

The long black haired man took a double take, now recognising the boy's inherited looks. "Potter's son?"

"Yes..." A very pregnant pause followed.

"What, what's happened? Is what the boy spoke true, Is Sirius really dead?" He asked imploringly.

"I knew you weren't exactly close to Sirius but yes - he's, he's dead Regulus..." He broke off quickly.

He shouted out in despair, "Oh Merlin what happened!... What have I done!"

Tears abseiling down his face, clearly he felt guilty and heartfelt towards his brother, who he never got to know better because of his actions he took before and he bitterly regretted it.

Bade gave his arm for support, and then wrapped him in an unmistakeable camaraderie embrace for support.

"Be brave Regulus. These are new times, and we are raging a different war. Things are not as they seem. We will get revenge if it's the last thing we do." He resolved admirably.

-o-0-o-

Molly could be seen in front of her handy clock, pacing with absolute worry etched over her steadily lined face. Ginny was sitting on a chair watching her anxiously, regretting not to have gone with her brother and two friends.

She knew Harry would not have focused or have been in the right mind if she came along, it was a mission he had to do with only his two closest friends, without the burden of Ron's _little sister_ with them.

But she on more than one occasion had already proven to them that she was more than capable enough to look after herself, as they had come to discover that she had taken after the twin's streak of defiance and feisty free willed independence.

Although having shown to be more like the Twins than her mother would have liked, it did not stop her inheriting her mother's tendency to worry time to time excessively to the point of breaking.

Molly kept glancing to the clock each time she made a round around the kitchen, looking to Ron's hand for guidance or some sort of answer; it was stuck on Mortal Peril. Even though they were all categorised under this anyways and was considered normal due to the tough times they were in, did not calm or help her in any way. It was just second nature to look again and again even though it was technically out of order and no use for right now.

Ginny felt sick with apprehension and couldn't stand seeing her mother so uptight. She left to go upstairs to her landing; she reached her door but did not open it. She faced her back to it, and slid down to the floor with it supporting her weight, resting her head on the adjoining frame that was keeping the door in place at one side.

Molly heard the unusual thump close to Ginny's room and went to investigate to see if she was alright, when she was level to her she found her youngest to have started crying to one side of her eye, the other threatening to spill their contents soon.

"Ginny dear, it's alright… your allowed to cry." Mrs Weasley bent down and hugged her in a firm embrace, massaging her hand on her shoulder, giving her daughter not only the thing she needed - but for herself as well.

Arthur joined up some time after intending to have dinner, only to see the table empty and to hear a stifled sob coming from up the stairs so he went to see what everything was about and gave her a hug too, all three staying like this for quite a while.

Ginny of course croaked a bit, admitting to feeling helpless, wishing there was more she could do for them. To be with them, just to know they had her helping the whole way. To know she could do something about it instead of being on the sidelines what seemed to her like always.

Arthur told her things would be fine, and that they would of course have additional help from the Order. As much as this information should have soothed her worries down a little, it didn't, she could just feel something was off and didn't feel right.

"No dad, I just, just don't think it's going the way you think, I keep thinking they're walking into a trap of some kind… I don't know, now it seems like I'm rambling a whole load of nonsense. Getting all worked up over nothing." Ginny changing her mind again and again from hopelessness.

"Rubbish Ginny, It's alright to think like that. It shows you care and want nothing bad to happen, but I think you should place a lot more faith in Ron and Harry, Hermione too she'll keep them out of trouble you mark my word!" Mr Weasley stated positive of all things.

"Yeah… I think I'll go to my bed now, get some rest." Ginny decided, and got up from the floor to turn the door's handle. She walked inside and fell right on top of her bed, both parents in the door way looking at her concernedly for her well being of mind and body, this war would take a heavy toll on all of them.

Mrs Weasley slowly closed the door as quiet as possible, and then both she and Arthur went downstairs and ate a quick and hasty dinner that wasn't to her usual standard.

Ginny rolled over, and stared on at the plain ceiling. All of this was too much. Just this morning she told Harry that she didn't mind them going instead of herself as well, she had to lie and keep her guard up for not only her sake but for theirs. She couldn't risk Harry getting emotionally involved once at the castle, she knew how overprotective he was, Ron too as a matter of fact. And the Horcrux in question needed them to be in top form.

'_Hermione just better know what she's doing, those boys will need rescuing.'_ Ginny concluded, and then rolled over in her bed once more before nodding off to an uneasy sleep.

-o-0-o-

Zanthe woke up groggily, head pounding with stabbing knives for a headache.

She looked around in the new big room she was in; her body being carelessly shoved to the carpet yet there was a perfectly good bed right beside her.

Well at least she didn't have to worry if she was assaulted unawares during the night if she had been in the bed.

She limped over to the curtains and found that daybreak was nearing.

She watched the sunrise steadily, her face stained with a smooth trail of silent tears. How did she get in this predicament? Would that cruel man come back in the room to finish her off by killing her straight away or continue torturing her like this? And those eyes of his…

Her eyes rested to the anklet on her ankle, how strange it was, how strange it felt just resting there. It felt oddly calm and cool, yet darkly so. She had of course learned a little of what this object was, her grandfather's past habit of preaching to her of what deadly things that lay claim to her inheritance when she would come to age eventually to.

'_Damn why did my birthday have to be so recently?'_ She cursed aloud to herself.

Yet she could not recall what its special effects were, suspecting foul play as she couldn't remember most of the things last night, she bet more than anything that her mind had been modified by that man, Bade.

Her Grandfather had told her time and time again to keep a watch on things and not to let her guard down for when this time would come to pass, and now she couldn't help but feel like she let him down.

A few more hours gradually went by, a timid maid entered with a silver tray with all sorts of food for breakfast for her. Zanthe ignored her stomach's pleading to eat, and turned it away. The food may have been poisoned and she could only imagine what her grandfather would say if he caught her eating right out of the palm of an enemy.

Another hour came and went; she could hear a few people bustling outside the door, a sudden outburst from afar. Rumblings of thunder escalated down a flight of steps, up or down Zanthe couldn't tell.

Barking orders where issued by a head charge she could tell, more men were storming into range a minute later and she found her door open abruptly.

"Good you're still here, come with me right now."

When Zanthe showed no signs of wanting to go near this man, he shouted furiously at her.

"Now girl! Or else I swear you're going to _get_ it." He threatened, she still wouldn't move, but now not because of being stubborn but for being paralysed with fear and the sudden weakness in her knees.

He lurched forward angrily, and pulled her towards her with his fist clenched painfully grasping her hair and directing where she ought to go. She kicked and screamed with more persistence than she did the night before when two men came and beat her up in a room with no means of escape.

"Mmmm Feisty aren't we?" He licked his lips a bit, clutching her more possessively to his side trying to sway her to give in to his powerful strength. She would not have it. The man still persisted and roughly handled her, trying to drown his tongue in the back of her throat.

She stomped down really hard on his soft leather boots with her broken yet still dangerous heels, and managed to stab him and get the reaction she really wanted.

He was distracted for about five seconds, enough to get her to the door to try and make a break for it. He however quickly recovered and strode the distance still a fair way behind her and bellowed out to another guard on duty nearby.

"_GET HER! SHE'S ESCAPING!"_

Her heart painfully missed a beat; she tossed her shoes quickly aside and quickly ran straight ahead. The guard and another gaining on her, any minute and they would reach her no problem.

She now went in sprinting mode, now that the initial shock of pursuit had happened she regained form and did what she was famous for back in her homeland. She ran like she never ran before. She quickly crossed to the end, miraculously missing several curses aimed her way.

She took a turn in another corridor, and immediately saw a flight of steps going down. Not giving a second thought then went down in this direction, skipping three steps at a time till she reached the bottom half a minute later, she turned around to see the guards just starting to go down now.

Panickly searching for her next move, looked around quickly to see where else to run, for there were now three possible directions to turn to. Left, right, or still straight ahead to yet another flight of stairs. She went on gut instinct and turned right. This proved to be lucky as another pair of guards emerged from on top of the steps from the centre option, and they joined up with the other two oafs.

The ones who were following her previously seemed to be tiring out fast, yet the two others were fresh right off. And she herself started to feel tired; she wouldn't last long running at this rate.

She thought briefly of apparating, she had sat the test the same day it was her birthday in Hogsmeade, the village she was staying in for the time being. She had passed Apparation with flying colours.

But the castle would no doubt have charms and enchantments to stop anyone apparating in or out of the castle. As it was so highly protected she found out herself the hard way.

She was nearing the end of the hallway, and turned a left and continued on strong. But for how long could she keep this up? She had to hide or do another plan of attack pretty soon or she would no doubt be captured once more.

Another sharp turn into an unused room which she crossed to another door, with more corridors she thought bitterly.

'When will this maze ever end?' She ran straight ahead, but quickly heard voices up ahead and turned into a room again that had its door ajar.

She waited till they passed, the guards were being really loud and it sounded like they had two other people with them, and they weren't happy. She realised that they were now being held captive too, as snitches of the conversation entered her ears.

"Let us go you twit!" She distinctly heard a familiar voice, and risked taking a look at their retreating backs through the door that was slightly opened.

It was the red headed boy she had met back at the pub that was a block away from the inn room she was staying in. There was a pretty brown haired girl with him as well; both the teens were struggling against the guard's grips.

She couldn't help herself; she had to do something no matter how stupid it was for her to have done so, and leapt out of her hiding place to become a distraction for them to try and make a run for it.

-o-0-o-

Harry started to come around, head groggy and eyesight still unfocused. If only he had his glasses.

He quickly started to search his pants in a futile attempt to see if he still had his wand on him, looks like the two men had taken this away from him. His only means to protect himself.

He tried to recall last night and could only remember that things were a real mess, he definitely recalled there being a man who let off nothing but a cold presence around him, and that another man joined ranks with him. It looked to be Sirius, but how could this be? He thought.

Emotions getting the better of him, a few tears leaked out and he hastily wiped them away. Taking in his surroundings he could see he was in one of the large grand rooms the castle housed, door locked.

Harry started to search anything in range, from the quills to parchment on the desk, or to the bedspread and pillowcases. He sighed; there was no form of crest on any of the bedroom things. He had surmised that perhaps the ancient family who stayed here were like the house of Black, where they would proudly stamp their name on anything and everything for they were serious about being pureblood. He needed a clue of some sort.

Harry tried opening the windows but they wouldn't budge, looks like he would be here for quite some time and he could do nothing about it.

It was still dark out but it showed signs of getting lighter towards the horizon. Harry thought he might as well watch it seeing as he was powerless to do anything else.

'_Too bad the rooster isn't with me; I could show him I finally got up early in the morning without his help.'_ He thought savagely, massaging a slight bump in his head that had woke him previously. He suddenly noticed his arms and gave a yelp.

He looked at his body in disbelief, all his injuries that he had from his duel with Malfoy was gone. He lifted up the remaining bits left to his white tie and unbuttoned his long sleeved black shirt that had a gaping slash from one of his elbows running down to the other side's hip.

But there was no blood.

No Scars.

No trace of any scratches or bruises.

He blinked furiously, trying to decipher what this all meant. Perhaps this man had healed him afterwards; maybe he performed a spell or had phoenix tears handy? No… he was just starting to remember something from last night.

There was not only the guest with that man; there was another person right beside him. He recalled seeing a figure in the corner of his eye last night but he did not turn his head around to get a better glimpse.

His head was immobilised to move side to side like if he was under Petrificus Totalus.

Yet he was able to look at the two men, and he swore he saw Sirius staring right back to him.

Well, that was what he thought he saw. He didn't have his glasses on so he supposed that person could have been anybody, because if it was Sirius he'd definitely know, he would've gone to Harry first thing and said he was alright, he was alive and that he wasn't dead, that he didn't disappear into the Dai forever like they thought he did.

Quite some time had passed; Harry was gazing upwards in boredom and waiting for something to happen, any signs of well… anything. He was going mad not being able to do anything about his hopeless situation without a wand, without any help or guidance with what to do next.

Then as if right on cue, a disturbance broke out in the corridor his room held occupation in. A furious scramble and plenty of scuffling could be heard, a guard sounded off his large voice and declared someone to stop. Harry quickly dashed over to the door, trying to hear more through the cracks.

"Come on Hermione, we have to keep running!" Came Ron's worried voice, it sounded like both he and Hermione were being in pursuit by the security of the whole castle. Harry started to bang his fists on his door very loudly and the two took no notice as their minds were preoccupied with just getting out of harms way.

Harry groaned, his chances of getting out just seemed to be getting thinner and thinner.

He waited a few more minutes and it felt like de ja vu, another commotion was happening in the same corridor outside. Another guard bellowed once more like an Uncle Vernon impersonator, and he seemed to be taking chase after another person on the run.

It couldn't be Ron or Hermione, it was too short a time for them to make another circuit… Perhaps they got separated because he could definitely tell only one person was getting chased.

He knocked on his door as hard as he could all the same, but no one took any notice.

'_Great, my second chance and I blew that one as well. '_

It was only another half an hour till a guard emerged in his room whilst he was back on his bed, followed by the man with the icy exterior.

It was the man who fought him and quickly shoved him aside like he was no competition at all. Like Harry Potter was a walk in the park, such a breeze. Harry did not get it, how could this man show signs of being more powerful than the average wizard? He definitely remembered him performing several silent spells with only his hand and no wand, Harry could only think of two people who could do this and that was Dumbledore and Voldemort.

His eyes were boring into his own, and his pair Harry had to admit were quite remarkable, showing icy depths and element to his heartless demeanour. A perfect fit.

The man before him did not talk, but signalled the guard to leave them alone.

Once the door had closed Bade got closer, his frame hovering over Harry's by a head quite comfortably.

'_He likes to stare down his opponent, to try and intimidate them, I won't let that happen.'_ Harry stated this clear in his mind, not backing down from this threat.

But he suddenly remembered another thing that came all too quickly, If he was as nearly as powerful as the two greatest wizards on earth than he would surely know how to do see through Harry's mind and access some of his thoughts?

The horror of the realisation dawned on him, so he broke eye contact and thought of other things so he would have a harder time trying to figure out what was going on in his head.

The man laughed heartlessly.

"So, you figured out that I could perform Legilimens Potter." He sharply asked him, he was a force not to be reckoned with.

Harry stayed quiet, trying to think of something else still.

"You gave me quite a job of entering your mind last night I admit, you were too angry and you only thought of one particular thing. You see anger is a good emotion to have if a person were to find out what you were thinking, but you only thought of one thing see, and I could not fully invade your mind as easily as I would like to have hoped. I need to know Potter, why you're really here, why you came to this castle first of all."

And of course Harry thought back to it instantly as these things couldn't be helped, because If a person told you not to think of an elephant, what would you do instead?

"Ah I see, you're after that are you?" Bade looked murderous. Looks like he found what he was looking for without a problem. Harry's mind was like an open book.

Harry decided there on not to listen to anything that he was saying, because his mind would wander and the man would find all he needed. If only he had his wand, he could have performed Protego. The only way he could protect himself from Snape when he tried to do the same thing this man was now doing.

"A simple shield Potter? Not that it would have worked for very long." Bade voiced out what Harry was thinking still, he might as well have said every thought he had out loud and see where that got him for all the help he might get.

"Okay boy, enough nonsense. I know you are here to try and get the Horcrux in this castle, but believe me when I say it's none of your concern. It is not the artefact you are after, I would personally see to it get destroyed if it ever came into radius of Voldemort I can assure you."

This came as a shock, first for this man not to be phased at all calling Voldemort by his real name, and secondly for him not to want to worship him at all. This intrigued him, because this couldn't be true. Malfoy strutting around last night proved that he had Deatheaters in the castle.

"Malfoy!" Yet again he spat like the boy was revolting. "No as much as I surmise him being here and one of them, he was not here for business concerning their pathetic gang of pansies. But alas I will not tell you why." Bade's eyes cast him a warning shot.

"Then why do you value the girl more than him? She wouldn't know you." Harry asked more bravely than he felt.

"That too, is none of your business like I have told you. But she does know me so you're wrong there."

Bade was thinking to himself, than looked like if he made up his mind. The inkling in the back of Harry's head told him that he started to do Legilimens again.

Harry thought of a plan, a topic diversion, yet Bade laughed mercilessly again.

"No sorry to give up your hopes Potter, that was not Sirius as you had thought. No, the man who was here last night was more important and worthier than him. But your guess was close." Harry felt saddened that it wasn't him, but at least he knew now.

Bade beckoned the guard to come back in and take Harry. They were all walking the remaining way to the grand entrance hall. Upon arriving ten minutes later, Harry saw that all the decorations made especially for the anniversary yesterday were all removed and now housed the similar furnishings that were all over the castle.

They were just in front of the grand doors which would lead them to the outside, instead of venturing through that way however, Bade stopped them and told Harry to take one last good look around.

For he saw what Bade wanted him to look at, his two closest friends' and the blonde girl were up the very top of the grand stairs, the way they had just gone before.

The guards were looking dishelved and disgruntled, three of them were holding his friends, and another taking no chances by having his wand out threatening them.

Bade called to them "Come."

The guards pushed them to go on ahead down the stairs, now all four guards had their wands out and pointed them towards their backs so they kept moving down.

At the base they were made to sweep to where Harry and Bade were, marching tentatively across the brilliant silver marble floor.

Harry noticing that Ron and Hermione seemed alright, looked to the girl instead and then immediately knew who it was that was beside him in mid-air last night.

Her three quarter length midnight blue dress cut up in places haphazardly, exposing more skin by her legs. Her hair swayed in every direction like his own, though hers was about three times as long as his.

She had no shoes on, and looked to have a slight limp. He noticed that she was wearing a very pretty anklet that was the same silver marble colour as the floor beneath them.

Her grey eyes that once shown remarkable warmth to, now seemed to radiate her fear of being helpless. She felt scared of what would happen to them all next.

When they met up with them, Bade asked for a few other guards standing by to bring their captives.

They showed them the two Order members that were supposed to protect them before, and here they were knocked out cold.

He told Harry and Ron to hold their weight and support them, which they had no choice but to oblige to.

They wondered why he asked such an order, but knew better than to ask him at this point.

"Here, all of you are to touch this. This is the last time I hope to encounter you all." He meant this more at Zanthe than any other person in the room. She involuntarily gave a shudder as he whipped out a weird looking black orb, which was swirling around.

When Harry, Ron, Hermione and Zanthe placed their hands on it, they were taken to a weird looking premise just outside of the Hogsmeade village. It was a special kind of Portkey.

-o-0-o-

Molly dropped the plate she was carrying to the table for lunch, for she saw the hand of Ron's go to 'Travelling' briefly before turning once more to the hand of mortal peril.

"Arthur, Arthur!" She shrieked around madly. He came into the room at a sprint.

"What Molly, what?" he asked, slightly scared of what she might have to say.

"It's Ron Arthur, he's travelled just now. They might be back." She spoke at a speedy pace.

They had of course stayed up all night wondering when those three would come back, Molly freaking by morning to learn that they hadn't left the castle.

Arthur's red bloodshot eyes that mirrored Molly's own looked to the clock then back at her.

"I'll check it out at Hogwarts, stay here." At like that he apparated, no doubt to the school gates to gain admission.

Instead of worrying further at the kitchen, she went up into Ginny's room to where she was still asleep on the bed. She went and lied next to her, fast going to sleep as well.

Ginny woke up from the movement on the bed next to her and saw her mum slightly snoring almost straight away. She got up properly and went to get hastily dressed, placing her long red hair in a simple ponytail and dashing madly downstairs to see if Harry and the other two had got back yet.

No one else was home, just her and Molly. She concluded that they weren't back, because her mum would have said so and woke her up if they did.

She went across to the mirror in the bathroom to fix herself up a lot more better, and became startled to see what she thought was a scar on her own forehead when she blinked. She blinked once again from being startled, but it had gone. Was this a warning of some kind? Or was her mind on him so much that she was seeing things?

Alarmed, she crossed to the fireplace in the lounge and quickly threw a pinch of floo powder into the small embers licking at the firewood.

-o-0-o-

Bade quickly dismissed his henchmen to go leave him alone, he had to ponder a few things over today that was for sure.

He would have to keep a close eye on Zanthe now, make sure she wouldn't get into any more trouble.

Pacing the large space before him, started to try and calculate something that was bothering him.

Going to the fireplace to an adjoining room, summoned Regulus to join him once more to discuss some details. Regulus's head was talking from in the emerald flames.

"I think I'll have to check up back home, and see what Potter's boy is up to." Regulus was saying, Bade agreed but told him under no circumstance should he be seen.

His little worry about The-Boy-Who-Lived somewhat lessened a bit, yes he thought, he'd have to keep an eye out for him as well.

But for now he would have more pressing matters, and went into the emerald flames himself to go visit his mother who he hadn't seen for over a decade.

He wasn't exactly nervous, but slightly relieved that he could now freely go to her. His bind to his own Horcrux had not let him come into range of any relatives since it was first activated.

Upon entering the familiar manor, gave a small sigh of satisfaction to be back home. He looked to where everything was that should have been, he could tell it had been searched in his time gone for any dark artefacts present. This came to no surprise to him though; he had learned long ago that the Ministry were trying to weed out any people who were involved with Voldemort.

His family would no doubt be one of their first and foremost targets.

Yet he couldn't help but be disgusted with that term, there would be no way that he'd join ranks with the Dark Lord, even if his family had. He along with Regulus sought protection together so they would not have to do so. He knew he was safe for Voldemort didn't even know he existed, and he thought Regulus dead long ago.

He continued to reminisce about the home he hardly stepped foot in, thinking back to when he was so foolhardy when he was underage all those years ago. For once he was seventeen he was given inheritance to the Horcrux and was banished from his family, yet it would not only be just him as time wore on, the younger sister he never knew till too late would inherit the same fate he had too.

Bade's eyes narrowed, he almost felt like crying. A familiar human emotion filled him that he hadn't felt for almost forever. He did not want her to end up like himself, which was the last thing he wanted.

Picking up his feet, followed the long and empty hallway to where his mother's sitting room was. Here she had her back turned to him and was writing a letter; as soon as he entered she abruptly tilted her head up sensing something peculiar. And turned to face her exiled son.

"My god, son is that you?" Her eyes instantly filled with emotionally strung tears, carelessly falling to the poorly tended to floor.

"Yes mother." His eyes which would usually haunt turned sombre and soft. He had dreaded and looked forward to this moment for such a ling time.

"Oh Bade… you're here, your really here." She embraced him warmly, still in disbelief that he was somehow standing right in front of her, not imprisoned by the Horcrux or found dead which she thought would always be for the rest of her and his life.

Her pale face was looking at him with love and concern. Her own hand placed upon his chin and tilting it so she could have a better look at her first born.

"I can't believe how much you've grown, you've certainly filled up, such a handsome young man you have become Bade." She praised him.

He didn't talk back; he merely let her continue her inspection. He kissed her on the cheek and told her he would need to look at the family album soon to check up on a certain matter. She of course allowed him to, and got up to retrieve it.

She passed it to him carefully, patting off a little bit of dust that it had been collecting for some time now. He prised it open gently with his hands, and started at the very beginning.

His eyes opening wide in surprise with each line he read, each miniscule portrait of his ancestors he saw. This would be very interesting to research on he thought.

He had never been able to look at his family's history, to do practically anything really. He had been living with his mother right up to when he was of age and was old enough to be enslaved by the family's Horcrux, for as long as his family lines have travelled their first born or eldest son would inherit the Horcrux and it would always go that way.

If the male died who had the Horcrux last, it would then be available till the next male in line would be old enough to receive it and they would have no choice but to take it seeing how it was the family's curse.

Now the Horcrux for the female was activated, and instead of ridding the one he now had he now had another to watch for as well. Since Zanthe somehow broke his own Horcruxes boundaries and limits due to being exiled from relations, it now triggered the one meant for her. She did not heed her warning.

Now because of his own pre warnings of his life's prediction, he was now bound to her since the family vow's conditions too were needed now that she had come into play.

According to his mother, the female Horcrux hadn't been in their family since a millennium ago, and that was the only record of it ever being present before. It seemed that it only came if there were any special circumstances, and it seemed now there had been after all. But what was so special about Zanthe? He thought. He had always pondered this since he first met her at the lake, she of course didn't know of whom he or their mother was.

But her grandfather had, his own as well through his mother. He became a problem for them and they had to soon dispose of him. He had wished sincerely that it didn't come to that, but it had to be done for he was threatening their family secret and existence.

Soon enough he reached the end of the book, to where he saw his own picture staring back at him.  
_Born 1970 – Still living. In possession of the Maleficus Virilis Horcrux._

His eyes wandered to the picture of another younger boy, and then of a little girl under him.  
_Born 1980 – Still living. In possession of the Latinitas Luvenis Horcrux._

There were no more records at the end, but a prophecy involving his family that would only be seen to the one or ones who were currently enslaved by one of the Heirloom Horcruxes.

It was more than he expected, his eyes seemingly trying to swallow its contents, absorb it as much as he could. His mother hadn't known that there was the prophecy inside the album seeing how she was fortunate enough to never had a Horcrux in possession, her illegitimate late brother had however.

Bade had suspected all along that there would be information valuable to him inside the album ever since he learned of the family's secret. Only now could he see and marvel at its contents, after so long of endless waiting.

Apparently there was also another family secret too that operated differently, it ran in his blood but it was more closely related to Regulus than himself as it was running directly with the Black family name. Regulus and he had tried to discover this as best as possible, but it was for Regulus alone to figure out and Bade could not help much with relation to the secret.

He was there for him for support before he had the Horcrux and was still in school at that time, yet Regulus was a Deatheater and hadn't asked for his help till too late. Now they both needed as much help from each other as much as possible. They made a pact and became like brothers.

Things got a little messy towards the end, but they had managed to pull off what they wanted before Bade was claimed by the Horcrux, and from there on things became history.

They had to go into hiding, for the Dark Lord had become an increasing threat for what they were. Thankfully he didn't manage to find out both his and Regulus's family secret, although he suspected something going on in the Black family but before he came to investigate, he of course met his downfall with little Harry Potter when going off to eradicate them first instead.

Yes Harry Potter was an important person involved with their sticky business, and now it seems he knows more than he ought to, even more than Voldemort himself which could prove tricky if he ever came snooping around again. Next time Bade will personally see to it that he could not go near them, yet knows better than to try and eliminate him. He knew of Harry's prophecy concerning him and the Dark Lord, it would be foolish to even try to kill him for he was more an ally than enemy.

'_Harry **Potter**… Yes I too know of your family's secret.'_ He pondered; it seemed a lot of secrets occurred in old wizarding families.  
He supposed Harry however didn't know of his own quite yet.

He put down the book again, his mother picked it up and put It away again. Bade asked her who she was writing the letter to, and she slowly said it was to his father. She didn't want to say it, but knew that her son could get it out of her any way because of his skill in Legilimens. She knew he would prefer it if she had just told him.

This information had made his anger surge to an all new level. He tried to breathe rationally and calm down, it was one thing to handle the news of his sister's new found captivity, quite another to mention his father whilst he was there. His father was the biggest traitor of them all in his family, and he could just rot to death where he stayed at the moment for all Bade could care.

He demanded to see the letter, which would tell his father that all was well and no new news was out. Bade figured out that his dad must have sent a letter to her for her to send one back, and demanded that he see this as well.

He could tell that she didn't want to do this, because she asked him not to as he wouldn't like what he'd see. And that it was better not knowing at all.

* * *

**A/N:** Okay tell me what you think. There's a lot of intertwined story plots planned that's all related like a jigsaw puzzle, yes there's more element of surprise and secrets out there, you just have to figure them out. And I gave a few major ones in this chapter. 

By the way, I will give special mention to anyone who figures out what the Male and Female Horcruxes mean (Noted above). If you don't know how to do this, simply go to another website than translates Latin to English and you should have your answer. It's another valuable clue to what the Horcrux does.

I will post its meaning next chapter as well so if you haven't found out what it means you'll get to know.


End file.
